Desde que te conocí
by Enllik
Summary: En esta historia Adrien y Marinette son amigos desde la infancia, van creciendo juntos, hasta obtener sus poderes... Adrien estaba enamorado de Marinette pero despues de conocer Ladybug no pudo evitar que ésta le robara el corazón. Marinette tal vez sentia algo por su buen amigo, o solo era eso?
1. Capítulo 1

**Capitulo 1**

Una mañana muy ajetreada una madre intentaba levantar a su hija de 12 años y mandarla a la escuela, luego de mucho insistir la niña abrió sus ojos.

-Mami hoy es domingo ¿Por qué me despiertas?- somnolienta y restregándose los puños en los ojos.

-¡Marinette ya es lunes! Tienes que levantarte e ir a clases- rezongó la madre con una sonrisa asomándose en su boca.

La niña desayuno apresurada y la mandaron a la escuela. Allí se encontró con sus amigos Alya, Nino y Adrien. Los padres de Marinette y Adrien siempre fueron muy buenos amigos por ende ellos eran mejores amigos desde siempre.

-Oye Mari, no te habrás olvidado lo de hoy, ¿cierto?- el pequeño de ojos verdes cual esmeraldas miro fijo a su amiga.

-Mmmm… hoy nos íbamos a…-divagó.

-¡Al parque Mari! ¿Ya te lo has olvidado?- con un rostro triste y molesto.

-¡Noo, claro que lo recordaba! Sólo quería ver si tu lo tenías presente- quiso engatusar al amigo.

-No me vengas con esa, yo mejor que nadie de aquí te conozco y lo has olvidado. Te haré pagar por esta Mari, será mejor que no te lo olvides- retó a su amiga.

-¡JA JA JA! ¿Tú chiquitín? Primero deberás alcanzarme- respondió burlona.

-Ya verás.

Más tarde al terminar las clases los dos amigos se dirigían al parque a jugar.

-¡Hey Adrien! ¡Déjate de robar a mi mejor amiga!- gritó enojada una niña morocha de lentes.

-¿Qué pasa Alya? ¿Celosa?- Adrien provocaba a compañera.

-Ya ya chicos, es inevitable. Alya es mi mejor amiga y Adrien mi mejor amigo. La próxima iré contigo Alya, ¿Si?- calmó a las dos fieras tomando la mano de Adrien y llevándoselo hacia su destino.

Una vez ahí comenzaron a perseguirse, como era costumbre de ellos se peleaban mucho a pesar de ser tan buenos amigos. Marinette era muy buena trepadora y siempre que quería escapar de Adrien subía a un árbol y se lo quedaba mirando mientras se burlaba. Hoy era uno de esos muchos días.

-¡OYE MARI YA BAJA!- gritó enfurruñado por los trucos sucios de su amiga.

-¡JAJAJA! ¿Qué pasa pequeñín? ¿Es que no llegas?- Marinette solía burlarse mucho de la estatura de su compañero, ya que ella era más alta.- ¡Vamos! ¡Intenta alcanzarme!

-Voy a conseguir subir, te lo demostraré. Y tendrás que disculpar- fue interrumpido por un niño mayor que lo empujo haciendo que este cayera de cola y amortiguara la caída con la palma de sus manos.

-¡HEY! ¿Qué le haces a Adrien?- gritó muy enojada la niña de cabellos oscuros.

-Pero ¿qué tenemos aquí? Eres muy linda niña, será mejor que vaya a buscarte y puedas divertirte con alguien mejor- fanfarroneó de sí mismo en lo que se disponía a subir el árbol.

Adrien vio como el bravucón que lo tiro iba a por su amiga, y no estaba dispuesto a permitirlo. Se levanto y tacleó al nene tirándolo al suelo. Éste se levanto furioso por la insubordinación del crio.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo bebito?- acercándose a él tomándolo por el cuello de su remera y volviéndolo a lanzar un poco más lejos esta vez. Adrien cayó de lado, volviendo a colocar una mano para suavizar la caída.

Ante lo ocurrido Marinette salto de la rama en la que se encontraba y cayó en cuclillas entre Adrien y el bruto que lastimaba a su gran amigo.

-Al fin bajaste, has visto mi gran fuerza y quieres acompañarme para pedirme ser tu novio- contestó triunfante.

Marinette se enderezó y lo fulmino con la mirada.- Ni en un millón de años pocos sesos.- sin quitar los ojos que penetraban al bravucón.

-No te hagas la difícil. Vámonos- tomo el brazo de Marinette y empezó a arrastrarla.

-¡Suéltame!- con gran sorpresa para todos, ella le mando un golpe directo a la cara, provocando que callera un poco de sangre de la nariz del niño. Éste se sorprendió tanto que no pudo evitar soltarla, cuando se volvió a acercar a ella para agarrarla nuevamente recibió un puñetazo más a un lado de su cara y una patada a mitad del estomago. Aterrado decidió largarse de ahí.

-¡Estás loca!- fue lo último que dijo antes de salir corriendo de ese lugar.

-¿Estás bien Adrien?- ayudo a sentarse a su mejor amigo en lo que ella se arrodillo frente a él a revisar que estuviera bien.

-¡Estoy bien Marinette!- dijo apenado por haber sido salvado por una niña.- Ya suéltame…aauuch- se quejó de unos raspones que había encontrado Marinette en sus palmas.

-Te has lastimado- comento triste mientras quitaba la tierra de sus manos.

-No es nada, ya suéltame- zafó sus manos de las de ella, para ser nuevamente agarradas.

Marinette entrelazó sus dedos con los de Adrien y levanto la palma dejando expuestas sus raspones. Ella las miro y luego acerco su boca para dar paso a su lengua que lamió "limpiando" las heridas de éste.

-¿Qu-qu-qué estás haciendo?- muy avergonzado y completamente rojo al ver a su gran amiga haciendo semejante cosa.

-Las estoy limpiando, ¿no es obvio?- contestó.- ¿Nunca viste que los animales cuando se lastiman lamen sus heridas?

-Pe-pero no somos animales- dijo queriéndose zafar, pero ella no lo permitía. Al acabar soltó la mano y atrapo la otra para repetir el proceso.

-¡Ya está! Pero tendrás que lavártelas igual, esto solo es provisional- le dedico una sonrisa mientras se levantaba y ayudaba a su amigo a hacer lo mismo.

-No tenias que haberme ayudado- ya más calmado de la vergüenza, le dijo molesto.

-¿Pues qué esperabas que hiciera? ¡Tengo que cuidar de los más pequeños!- poniendo una mano sobre la cabeza de Adrien en lo que se burlaba para cortar la tención del momento.

-¡Ya verás Marinette! ¡Voy a ser mucho más alto que tú!- poniendo una cara de puchero y sus ojos desafiantes.

-¡Claro! ¡E~N~A~N~O!- bufándose cada vez más de éste.- No lograras pasarme nunca- rió triunfante.

-Entonces no te molestara hacer una apuesta. Si yo logro pasarte como mmm… al menos media cabeza, tú serás mi novia.- pícaramente apostó contra ella, sabiendo que jamás rechazaría un reto como ese.

-¡Claro! Pero prepárate para perder e~na~no- se burlaba de él sin darle mucha importancia a la apuesta.

El año de sus 15 algo fuera de lo normal había ocurrido a los dos jóvenes, se habían convertido en los héroes de parís. Eran Ladybug y Chat noir, si bien eran grandes amigos en sus identidades de héroes ellos prometieron no revelarse mutuamente sus identidades, aunque se resultasen muy familiares. Adrien se había enamorado de Ladybug, aunque todavía le gustase su amiga de la infancia; esto perturbaba al pobre chico, ya que a medida que luchaba con Ladybug se enamoraba más.

El tiempo iba pasando y cada vez se hacían más y más unidos, no sólo Adrien y Marinette, también con Alya y Nino. Habían pasado 5 años desde esa apuesta y Adrien apenas si pasaba algo a Marinette, aún no podía decirle nada al respecto, ya que el desafío era que él la pasaría media cabeza y eso aún no había pasado. Pero el rubio a pesar de esto, sentía algo muy fuerte por su querida Ladybug. Poco a poco Marinette iba abandonando el corazón de Adrien, de una manera romántica, y se iba llenando de su hermosa y heroica lady.

Pasaban los años, entre sus luchas codo a codo como héroes y en sus identidades secretas seguían siendo muy buenos amigos, incluso a pesar de haberse producido cierta distancia debido a que ya no se decían todo lo que les ocurrían a ambos; los secretos y los nuevos pretendientes que llegaban a cada uno los distanciaban un poco ya que las parejas de los contrarios se ponían celosos que Adrien y Marinette se llevasen tan bien y los querían separar; esto solo hacía que acabaran terminando con sus parejas, ya que eran más importantes para ellos aunque no precisamente se volvieran a unir como antes.

Ya con 20 años de edad el pequeño grupo de mejores amigos se iban a juntar para platicar sobre la noche de carnaval que se aproximaba.

-¿Están listos para la gran noche?- se escucho una voz masculina hablando de la notebook- Recuerden que es en mi casa a las 10 pm, no lleguen tarde. Y me refiero a ti Mari, ¿Dónde estás? Que no puedo verte.

-Cierto Marinette deja de hacer lo que hagas y ven a tener una conversación con nosotros- se quejo otra voz femenina proveniente del mismo lugar.

-Cálmense chicos, debe estar haciendo algo importante- una última vos masculina hablo más calmo.

-¡Marinette! Ven a hablar con tu mejor amiga- reto Alya a su amiga.

-¡Lo siento! Ya voy- dijo mientras torpemente caía por las escaleras que subían a su cama, terminando en el suelo como solía hacer. En un rápido movimiento se paro y se sentó en la silla frente a su escritorio donde tenía una video llamada de Alya, Nino y Adrien.

-¿Estás bien Marinette?- gritaron todos al mismo tiempo.

-Tranquilos estoy bien, me caig veces al día con esas escaleras jajaja- restó importancia con un gesto con su mano y la otra rascaba su nuca.

-De acuerdo, ¿entendiste lo que dije Mari? A las 10 pm en mi casa- recalcó el horario para la pelinegra.- Muero de ganas por verlos a todos. ¿Ya decidieron sus disfraces?

-¡Sep! Mari y yo iremos de gemelas Ladybug- comento felizmente Alya.- Claro que un diseño diferente de vestidos. Por lo que estuve viendo Marinette llevara un vestido súper se- fue interrumpida por la mencionada anteriormente.

-¡Alya ya calla! Nuestros vestidos serán sorpresa, después de todo es una fiesta de disfraces, ¿no? Que ellos nos encuentren si pueden. ¿Y ustedes ya saben de qué van a vestir?- cambio de tema rápidamente.

-Claro iré como chat noir, pero la versión mejorada- sonrió pícaramente Adrien.- ¿Y tú Nino?

\- Pues ya que todos van de superhéroes creo que iré de Batman- bromeó para sus compañeros.- Iré de arlequín.

-Algo que pega totalmente contigo hermano- respondió el rubio.

-Ya que todos sabemos lo que tenemos que hacer, será mejor que empecemos a prepararnos para mañana. Aún tengo que darle algunos toques al vestido- en lo que se paraba y se dirigía a su cama donde había escondido el vestido para que no lo descubrieran, sólo Alya sabía como era.

-Bien es mejor irnos, tengo cosas que hacer antes de que mi padre llegue- explico el ojiverde.- Y Marinette, no llegues tarde ¿oíste?- la miro reclamándole.

-¡Ya ya! ¡Ya entendí! No llegaré tarde. Y Alya me acompañara para que eso no ocurra, ¿satisfecho?- le devolvió la mira con una ceja levantada y revoleando los ojos.

-Es cierto nosotras llegaremos juntas, no te preocupes Adrien. Si no se apura la llevo semidesnuda si hace falta- rió pícaramente ante los rostros de sus tres amigos.

-¡A-Alya! Me prepararé de antemano.

-Muy bien chicas nos vemos allí- habló Nino y cortando su llamada.

-Adiós, nos vemos mañana- terminaron de decir y cerraron la llamada.

-Ya puedes Salir Tikki- le habló a su habitación de la cual una pequeña criatura salió de su cama y voló hacia ella.

-Sigo firme en que es una mala idea ir vestida como Ladybug- la reto y reprocho de la locura que pensaba que estaba haciendo.

-Tranquila Alya y yo iremos así, además no se parece en nada al traje de Ladybug, solo en los colores y ya. Además hasta Adrien dijo que iría disfrazado como Chat noir. No hay de qué preocuparse- intento calmar a su pequeña kwami.

Mirando la hora supo que pronto debería salir a patrullar la ciudad con su compañero ya nombrado. Y sin más tardanza dejo lo que estaba haciendo y se transformo en Ladybug y salió por la trampilla de su cuarto.

La noche estaba fresca y tranquila. Las estrellas iluminaban la ciudad de parís, otorgándole un esplendor maravilloso que la hacía ver más hermosa de lo que era, y a pesar de que no hubiera luna, ya que era luna nueva, con el brillo de las estrellas y las luces de la torre Eiffel era simplemente perfecto hasta casi romántico. Ella se encontraba sentada con los pies colgando de un edificio frente a la torre sola, ya que el gato parecía estar retrasado por algo.

-Te ves hermosa con el reflejo de las estrellas sobre ti- tomo su mano y la beso.- Esto es para ti my lady- extendiendo hacia ella una rosa.

-Gracias Chat… Llegas tarde. Y no has conseguido asustarme como dijiste que lo harías- provocó al gato.

Unas semanas atrás ella estaba parada en la torre esperando al minino, pero se encontraba muy distraída y éste al llegar quiso asustarla y no lo logró. A partir de ahí hicieron la apuesta de que Chat lograría asustarla y a cambio le daría un beso. Pero si no lo lograba él debería dejar de coquetearle por lo menos por 3 meses. Iba a ser difícil pero estaba dispuesto a asustarla lo mejor que pudiera.

-Eres tan difícil. Ya verás un día te llevaras un gran susto por mi parte y tendré ese beso- sonrió lo mas pícaro y dulce que pudo.

-Ni en tus sueños gatito.

-Prrrrruuuu… cuando me llamas así me estremeces- ronroneo cerca del oído de la ojiazul, para solo conseguir que ésta le coloque la mano en toda la cara y alejarlo de ella.

-Oye, mañana vendré a hacer el patrullaje más tarde- comentó de lo más normal.

-Supongo que yo también. Al menos podre verte en carnaval- le regalo un guiño y una sonrisa.

-Que estemos en carnaval y en fiesta no significa que estés distraído. Mantente atento ante cualquier cosa- le sugirió y luego se paro.

Chat hizo lo mismo que Ladybug y se paro, noto que él era más alto que ella por media cabeza. Y de pronto se acordó de una apuesta de hace poco menos de 10 años, que debería corroborar si había ganado. Mañana podría estar de novio con su primer amor… Pero él ahora amaba locamente a Ladybug. Sin darse cuenta, se encontraba totalmente confundido al respecto. A Marinette no la veía hace un buen tiempo y si bien la quería, ya no estaba seguro de si la amaba como antes, además era un amor de niños, casi ni pensó en eso en la escuela; había tenido muchas novias y nunca pensó en Marinette como más que una amiga. Pero eso no impedía que no pudiera molestarla que tanto le gustaba y extrañaba hacer.

-Creo que me iré a casa, parece estar todo tranquilo- miro al gato que tenía una extraña expresión entre confusión y satisfacción por hacer una pequeña maldad.- ¿Estás bien?

-¿Ehh? ¡Ahh! Claro, solo estaba pensando en algo muy interesante que pasara mañana- no podía ocultar su sonrisa de satisfacción al pensarlo, claro si ya hubiera pasado a su amiga de la infancia. Tomo la mano de Ladybug para besarla nuevamente e inclinado como estaba levanto la vista y le regalo una mirada con mucha pasión y picardía.- Adiós my lady. Nos vemos mañana a las 3 am, ¿te parece?

-Mmm… Claro, nos vemos- y vio como su amigo felino estaba emprendiendo camino a su casa con una actitud muy animada.- ¿Pero qué rayos le paso?- se dijo para sí.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

Adrien llego a su casa y deshizo su transformación. Buscó algo de ropa y se fue directo a la ducha, y al terminar salió con la misma expresión que había visto a su Lady, una extraña mezcla de satisfacción, picardía y confusión.

-¿Sí sabes que no has quitado ese aspecto desde que estabas con Ladybug?- le comento extrañado su kwami.

-No sé de qué rostro hablas. Estoy como siempre- evadió el tema.

-A mi no me engañas Adrien. Esa cara es como la de un gato apunto de atacar a su presa y que tiene dudas a último momento- le respondió mientras comía el queso que se encontraba en la mesa ratona de la habitación de Adrien.

-Es que algo interesante espero que ocurra mañana- susurró cada vez más feliz.- Pero está el tema de my lady, y este tema con Marinette. Es complicado- dejo escapar un suspiro largo mientras se tiraba en la cama con el torso desnudo y unos pantalones de pijama grises. Mandando sus manos hacia su cara para entender que le ocurría y saber qué hacer cuando las vea a ambas la noche siguiente.

De tanto pensar tirado en la cama Adrien sucumbió a los brazos de Morfeo y se quedo completamente dormido.

A la mañana siguiente el rubio le levanto de golpe dándose cuenta que se había quedado frito en la cama y que no soluciono nada de sus pensamientos. Vio la hora y se apresuro a preparar todo para noche, estaba muy emocionado al respecto y en el trayecto del día solucionaría lo que su mente tramaba.

En la casa de Marinette con ella aún durmiendo, y Tikki, como siempre, intentando levantar a la perezosa de su dueña.

-Marinette si no te levantas ahora llegaras tarde a la fiesta en la casa de Adrien- le mintió para que por fin se levantara.

Y ésta por supuesto al escuchar eso se levanto de un salto de la cama y prácticamente salto las escaleras de su cama para agarrar el vestido que estaba en un maniquí. Se dio media vuelta y vio la hora.

-¡TIKKI! ¡Casi me matas del susto! De verdad pensé que llegaba tarde- enojada le hablaba a su pequeña kwami en lo que llevaba sus manos hacia la cintura.

-Lo siento, pero fue la única forma en la que pude levantarte. Ahora será mejor que te pongas a trabajar en los detalles del vestido- apuro a su amiga.

-Es cierto, ya casi lo termino.

Sin más tardar se puso a terminar con el vestido. Éste era un vestido rojo con detalles negros como el traje de Ladybug pero con un estilo más acuarelado y asimétricos, la pollera traía un estilo plato que le cubría unos centímetros por debajo de la cola y desde la cintura subía por el pecho el corpiño del vestido que se unía al cuello dejando la espalda descubierta.

Cuando finalizo por fin con el vestido, fue rápidamente a bañarse ya que se le estaba por hacer tarde. Una vez fuera y con todos los cosméticos puestos en ella, se vistió con la prenda roja y negra, busco sus medias cancán negras que cubrían por arriba de las rodillas y los zapatos abiertos de taco alto y leve plataforma color negros. Se maquillo los ojos con rojo y negro y se dejo el cabello suelto y ondulado, por último se coloco la máscara de red con detalles rojos. En cuanto termino justo llegaba Alya para ir directo a la fiesta. Ella traía una pollera larga con un corte a un lado hasta la cadera y un top strapless más fiel al atuendo de Ladybug, rojos con lunares negros, y con tacos rojos y abiertos peinada de un lado con rulos cayendo desde las raíces hasta las puntas. Marinette se abrigo con un chal de invierno y cuello de peluche y se marcho en taxi con su amiga.

Adrien estaba completamente emocionado por ver a Marinette, ya que no la pudo ver en un tiempo, pero más que nada para corroborar su estatura. Su atuendo era un estilo de Chat noir medievalesco, llevaba una camisa suelta negra que se escondía debajo de una gabardina larga por la espalda y por frente llega hasta la cadera tenia capucha y en ella un par de orejas felinas, unos pantalones de cuero negro y unos borcegos estilo Chat noir y como máscara se pintaba la zona de los ojos de negro.

-Tal vez es una mala idea vestirte como tu otro yo- le dijo en lo que comía un gran plato de queso.

-Ooohh vamos Plag, ni me parezco a Chat noir, si no fuera por las orejas de gato, ni se notaria que se supone que visto de él.

-Claro, como digas…

En seguida llego Nino a la mansión Agreste y se encontró con su amigo Adrien. Nino vestía como un arlequín, su traje de a colores en un estilo veneciano un tanto más moderno ya que llevaba unos pantalones estilo chupín pero no muy ajustado con rectángulos de colores chillones, una camisa holgada y un escote en V a juego con los pantalones y unos zapatos graciosos, y por ultimo mitad de su cara era adornada por una máscara de arlequín.

-¡Hey hermano! ¡Te volaste la barba! Estas genial- admiro a su amigo que iba todo de negro.- Pareces Chat noir de la época medieval, o tal vez una especie de vampiro de la película "inframundo"- riéndose de su amigo.

-¿Y tú qué me dices Nino? Parece que no decidías que color usar- burlándose de él.

Estuvieron un rato riéndose de sí mismos, hasta que empezó a soplar un viento fresco y se metieron en la mansión a disfrutar de la fiesta.

-¿Sabes algo de las chicas?- preguntó ansioso de su llegada Adrien.- ¡Y eso que le remarque a Marinette que no llegase tarde!

-Tal vez ya llegaron y no las reconocimos, ni ellas a nosotros- trato de ser optimista para calmar la intranquilidad de éste.

Las chicas llegaron en el taxi mientras que los muchachos eran ignorantes de este acontecimiento. Al entrar al lugar de la fiesta se alegraron mucho, ya que al traer vestido tenían mucho más frío del que podrían tener los hombres.

Se pusieron atentas a ver si encontraban a los chicos que tanto querían ver, movían la cabeza de un lado al otro.

-Alya. ¡Allá están!- señalo la dirección en donde había visualizado un par de orejas gatuna y al lado del portador felino se hallaba un arlequín.

-¡Bien, vamos!-le contestó.

Se acercaron lo más despacio posible ya que los muchachos estaban de espaldas y en un movimiento rápido les taparon los ojos, Alya a Nino y Marinette a Adrien.

-¿Quiénes somos?- canturrearon al unísono.

-Marinette- tomándole las manos Adrien a esta y volteándose hacia ella con una sonrisa enorme.

-Alya- reaccionando de la misma forma que su compañero.

-¡Vamos no se queden ahí como tontos! Dígannos que tal estamos- reclamando atención de Nino para ella y de Adrien para Marinette.

-¡Woooowww están hermosas!- hablaron al mismo tiempo, sorprendido por la bella de sus amigas.

-Gracias- contestaron de la misma forma que ellos mientras se sonrojaban levemente.

-Oye Adrien tengo que dejar mi chal, ¿dónde puedo dejarlo?- señalo el abrigo de ella.

-Ohh claro, vengan déjenlas en mi cuarto. Así estarán seguros- le sonrió.

-¡Hey Marinette! ¿Llevarías el mío? Por favor- la miro con ojos suplicantes.

-Claro. Volvemos enseguida.

Subieron hasta la habitación de Adrien hablando de cualquier cosa que se les cruzara por la mente, se reían mientras llegaban a su destino.

-Entra Mari- se acordó de su altura y se puso a inspeccionarla. La veía dejar su abrigo en su cama y no pudo evitar notar que todavía no llegaba a la altura. Hasta que escuchó un ruido peculiar, el sonido que hacen los tacones contra el piso.- Mari, ¿estás usando tacos?

-¿Mmmm? Si, ¿no los ves?- extrañada por esa pregunta iba caminando hacia él.

-¡Claro que no los veo! A penas se ve algo de luz que viene de afuera- explico el porqué no los veía bien. La movió hasta una ventana donde entraba la luz de la luna y la miro mejor. Podía ver claramente sus tacones altos.- ¿Podrías quitártelos?

-¿Por qué quieres que me los quite?- se asomaba por sus mejillas un leve color rosa ante la exigencia de su amigo.

-¡Vamos quítatelos! ¿O prefieres que te lo quite yo?- la miro pícaramente ante esa afirmación.- Pero te lo advierto, no solo quitare tus zapatos- añado con lujuria en su mirar. Después de todo quien se resistiría a alguien tan hermosa como ella, y no importaría que fuera su amiga.

-Ok, ya me los saco-se sonrojaba mas y mas por lo que estaba ocurriendo.- Ya esta, ¿feliz?- se paro delante de él mirándolo a la cara y alzándola.

-Muy feliz- dijo en seguida que noto que le llevaba la media cabeza de la apuesta y hasta un poco más. Sonrió muy pícaramente y se dedico a rodearla como buitre sin dejar de mirarle los ojos.

-¿Pero qué estás haciendo? ¿Te has vuelto loco Adrien?- logro pronunciar debido a los nervios que le hacía sentir.

-Recuerdas…-susurró.- A los 12 años luego de salvarme de un niño mayor…-hablaba lentamente sin dejar de moverse a su alrededor.- Que luego de que me salvaras el trasero hicimos una apuesta- finalizó con una sonrisa de gato Cheshire.

Al darse cuenta por donde iba la cosa, comenzó a notar como sus colores rosas pasaban a un rojo rubí y el calor subía.

-N-No sé de qué estás hablando Adrien- mentía y esperaba que con la oscuridad que había no notara sus colores ni sus mentiras.

-Claro que sabes de que hablo- le susurraba al oído, parecía un gato apunto de atacar a su presa.- Te refrescaré la memoria. La apuesta trataba de que si yo te pasaba por media cabeza, serias mi novia- se regocijaba al notar levemente sus colores.- Entonces, ¿qué me dices? E~NA~NA- enfatizó con excesiva satisfacción en la última palabra.

-A-Adrien, ¿no me harás cumplir una apuesta de hace poco menos de 10 años? ¿No te parece algo ridículo?- seguía con la mirada los movimientos del rubio que no dejaba de rodearla cual pájaro de mal agüero. No podía evitar notar que cuando la luz reflejaba en una mitad de su rostro ver con claridad el gesto de gozo e impetuosidad que poseía.

Adrien se paro enfrente de la ventana con Marinette de por medio y fue caminado hacia ella provocando que ésta retrocediera hasta llegar al marco de la ventana que tocaba la mitad de la cola. Vio como apoyaba las manos en el marco y terminaba tocando con su espalda el vidrio de la ventana. Tomando la misma acción que la pelinegra, descansó sus manos a lado de las de ella, acercándose más al rostro de ésta. Se detuvo dejando un pequeño espacio entre sus bocas y sus narices apenas se rosaban de costado, clavándole sus ojos esmeraldas a sus hermosos zafiros.

-De ésta no escaparas Mari- le murmuraba sensualmente sin dejar de verle los zafiros que tenia por ojos.- Pensé que eras una mujer de palabra.

-A-Adri-Adrien… Yo…- se mordió levemente el labio inferior. Una acción que no paso desapercibida para el rubio.- Y-Yo…Tú… me gus- fue interrumpida por el toque de alguien en la puerta.

-¿Joven? Tiene que bajar a hacer sociales con los invitados de su padre- la voz que se escuchaba era de Nathali, la asistente de su padre. Volvió a tocar la puerta más fuerte esta vez y con mucha más insistencia.- Joven Adrien será mejor que baje pronto.

-Ya salgo Nathali. Dame un minuto- se voltio a ver a Marinette que ya no se encontraba entre sus brazos, se había escabullido y se estaba calzando en el sillón. Con un veloz movimiento se traslado hacia el mismo lugar para volverla a acorralar de la misma forma que en la ventana. Para cuando lo hizo se veía que ella estaba más tranquila y le mando una mirada seria pero divertida.- No huiras de esto, tendré tu respuesta- sin más ella se acerco demasiado a su cara haciéndolo retroceder un paso.

-No eres el único que puede jugar a este juego- le propinó una mirada desafiante. Velozmente se escurre de entre sus brazos y se va directo hacia la puerta.

Al notar las intenciones de la chica apoya su mano sobre el respaldo del sillón y lo pasa de un salto siguiéndola. A penas se abre la puerta la cierra inmediatamente de un golpe.

-¿Crees que te salvo la campana?- con una mano apuntalada en la puerta por encima de la de ella y la otra del otro lado a la altura de la cintura aprisionándola una vez más.- Tú no te vas de esta habitación hasta que no escuche tu respuesta- le musitaba cerca del oído.

Marinette dio un cuarto de vuelta y miro hacia la ventana.- ¡Mira es Ladybug!- grito emocionada.

Adrien como tonto dio media vuelta para ver supuestamente a su lady, dejando así la puerta desprotegida. Sin más tardanza Marinette abrió la puesta y se escurrió por el pasillo corriendo como pudo y riendo a más no poder. El rubio sintió la puerta abrirse y cuándo voltio a verla, ésta ya no estaba. Lo había engañado por completo, salió rápido y la vio que estaba por bajar las escaleras.

-¡No podrás bajar más rápido de lo que yo te alcanzo!-gritó.

-¿Es un desafío?- y rápidamente se subió al barandal de la escalera, deslizándose hasta el final de ellas.

-¿Pero qué demon…? ¿Estás loca? Podrías haberte lastimado-preocupado y emocionado por empezar la persecución. Vio como de ella solo recibía un gesto de provocación, le había sacado la lengua y hecho un gesto con la mano que decía "sígueme si puedes". Incitado por aquello, empezó a saltar los escalones lo mas apurado posible.

La ojiazul vio que se aproximaba con rapidez así que comenzó a correr. Hasta que llego donde se encontraban los invitados y emprendió una caminata más rápida. Visualizó a sus amigos y fue directo hacia ellos mezclándose entre la muchedumbre.

-¡Ahh Ahh Ahhhhh!- llego sin aliento.

-¿Qué pasa Marinette? ¿Por qué estas agitada?- preguntaron Alya y Nino al mismo tiempo.

-¡Ahhh Ahhh! ¡Escón-ahhh-danme ahh de Adrien!- agarro a su amiga y ocultaba su cuerpo en el de ella.

-Pero, ¿Por qué?- Nino se asomo para ver el rostro de Marinette.

-Es porqu…- vio como se acercaba Adrien en su búsqueda.- Tengo que irme- al terminar la frase estaba de nuevo caminando entre los invitados para tratar de camuflarse, quedándose quieta por momentos para ver como el rubio de ojos cual esmeraldas la buscaba con la mirada. En cuanto él comenzaba a moverse ella hacía lo mismo para el lado contrario. Sin notarlo ella se escondió en una pared que daba a un balcón medianamente amplio, allí se fue hasta el barandal a descansar un poco de la persecución, necesitaba de ese aire fresco; se sentía tan bien con el viento que golpeaba la piel de su rostro y pasaba por sus risos negros, cerró los ojos para disfrutar más de esa sensación.

En medio de todo el placer que le otorgaba el viento ya con la respiración normal y volviendo a la tranquilidad, siente como de pronto unos brazos fuertes y torneados la comenzaban a encerrar contra el barandal.

-Ya te habías tardad- se interrumpió al voltear y no ver al rubio de ojos verdes brillantes. Se quedo perpleja por lo que veían sus ojos.

Bueno he aquí otro capitulo :) Espero que les guste lo que intento expresar. Esta historia también la tengo publicada en wattpad. Soy nueva con esto de publicar por aca y me esta volviendo loca el publicar capítulos.

Pero antes que nada, los personajes y todo lo que se relacione NO me pertenecen, salvo por la loca historia que leen aquí :)

Espero que me tengan paciencia, como dije me cuesta mucho subir los capítulos. Tengo hasta el 6 publicado en wattpad, así que suplico mucha paciencia

Nos vamos leyendo :D


	3. Capitulo 3

**Capitulo 3**

-Hola Mari- pronunció un hombre de voz profunda.- Estas muy hermosa- agarrando un mechón de su cabello y besándolo.

-Elliot… ¿Qué haces aquí?- vio al hombre que la apresaba contra la piedra de la baranda, un hombre muy buen mozo, de cabellos castaños y ojos grises.

Se trataba de uno de los exs de Marinette, habían tenido problemas de relación por los celos que Adrien provocaba en Elliot; jamás se habían visto, pero no podía evitar odiarle a muerte. La envidia inicio con una reacción violenta por parte de él, causando que su recelo, ahora convertido en ira, fueran directo a Marinette. Al principio se asusto por eso y tuvo algunos golpes leves provenientes de ese tipo; ella por supuesto termino con él por ese motivo, y lo último que le dijo fue "nunca me hagas elegir entre tú y Adrien, porque él ganara siempre" y se fue sin volverlo a ver.

-Ha pasado un tiempo desde que nos vimos, y aun sigues tan reluciente como cuando te fuiste, o hasta incluso más- la miraba fijo como intentando intimidarla.

-¡Sí! Ya paso más de un año. Te ves bien- se puso firme y se quiso zafar de su agarre.

-¿Sabes? He estado tomando clases de auto superación y autocontrol. Quería verte para disculparme contigo por lo que ocurrió, era un monstruo celoso. Te he hecho daño y tú no eras la culpable- su disculpa ocultaba algo, no sonaba sincera.

-Bien, te disculpo. Ahora déjame salir- casi asesinándolo con la mirada.

-Te has vuelto mucho más sensual, y esa mirada desafiante me excita- comentó todo arrogante, acercándose más a Marinette.

Adrien mientras tanto era entretenido por todos los invitados importantes, y no podía escapar de ellos. De un momento a otro vuelve a ver a sus amigos y en un momento oportuno se escabulle directo hacia ellos, escondiéndose para que lo dejaran en paz.

-¡Chicos! ¿Han visto a Mari?- mirando a todos lados buscando a la mencionada y evitando a cualquier invitado con influencia.

-Hace ya un rato se fue para aquel lado- Nino señalo los balcones.

-¡Nino! Se supone que no dirías nada- Alya codeo ligeramente fuerte un costado de éste.

-Adrien es mi amigo, si lo necesita se lo diré- guiñándole un ojo a su amigo y chocando levemente los puños con éste.

-¡Gracias amigo! Si alguien pregunta por mí, digan que no me volvieron a ver.

Rápidamente se escurría por el lugar hacia los balcones, cuando de repente contempla una escena que casi lo mata. Un hombre desconocido besaba a su querida amiga y tal vez futura novia. Tuvo que recargarse con el marco de la entrada del impacto. Bajo la cabeza derrotado.

Creía que no tenia novio -" _entonces que lo deje"_ \- dijo una voz en su cabeza.- No puedo obligarla a cumplir una apuesta como esa "¿ _quien dice que no? Ella acepto la apuesta y debe cumplirla_ "- No, es forzarla a que me ame, no puedo hacer es- tenía una discusión consigo mismo hasta que fue sacado de sus pensamientos de golpe.

El sonido de una cachetada, bien puesta, retumbo en todo el balcón. Marinette se había separado del misterioso hombre y ella lo había golpeado, pero lo que le esperaba fue peor. Lo tomo de la muñeca paso por debajo del brazo llevando su propio brazo hacia la espalda del hombre. Una vez que estaba doblado hacia delante Marinette le dio un leve, pero algo fuerte, rodillazo en el estomago.

¡AAAAAAUUUUUUCCCHHH! ¡Eso debió doler! Tendré cuidado con ella Adrien pensaba en lo que veía el espectáculo con la boca abierta.

-Vienes a disculparte. Luego me robas un beso por la fuerza después de haberte explicado que no ocurriría nada nuevamente entre nosotros. ¿Pero qué demonios pasa contigo?- muy cabreada le cuestiona a Elliot.

¿Ese bastardo le obligo a besarlo? ¿Quién rayos cree que es? el rubio pensaba mientras se dirigía hacia ellos a salvar a su querida amiga.

Elliot se repuso en seguida de lo que Marinette le había hecho. La observo con una mirada de placer y mucha autoridad; le dio una bofetada en la cara, dejándole la marca.

Adrien no podía creer lo que acababan de presenciar sus ojos. Había golpeado a Marinette. Pudo divisar una pequeña línea de sangre saliente de su nariz. Estaba furioso, por decir lo menos, iba a asesinar a ese maldito bastado que se atrevió a ponerle una mano encima de su, ya no importaba si era su amiga o novia era muy importante para él y con eso era suficiente para verle de rodillas implorando perdón.

-Te volviste más fuerte. Pero yo soy el que manda aquí, y tú no tienes porque elegir. Volví por ti. Tú sólo obedeces- no dejaba de clavarle los ojos con deseo y verla con una expresión de sorpresa le hacía querer mas. Quería ver su rostro lleno de temor. Alzó nuevamente la mano para golpearla un poco más fuerte esta vez. Pero cuando iba a hacer impacto fue detenida por el rubio de ojos cual esmeraldas.

-Le vuelves a poner un dedo encima y te rompo la muñeca- amenazó furioso en lo que aplicaba una llave en la muñeca de Elliot para inmovilizarlo. Presionaba con más fuerza en lo que se contenía por no asesinarlo.- ¿Quién demonios eres? Levantándole la mano a una mujer, a Marinette. Arrodíllate y ruega por su perdón- su violencia crecía.

-¡Adrien!- se acerco, se colocó entre él y Elliot, tomando su rostro entre sus manos provocando que sus frentes se tocaran.- ¡Cálmate! ¡Mírame, sólo mírame a mí!

La observo detenidamente, le dedico una mirada de ternura y le rozo el golpe que tenía, apartándola del medio.

-Será mejor que no te vuelvas a acercar a Marinette- dijo manteniendo la calma.

-Así que tú eres el famoso Adrien…Ja ja ja ja. A ti debería golpearte hasta la muerte por querer robarte a mi chica- gruñó intentando verlo con penetrantes ojos que ardían cual llamas.

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó muy confuso el rubio.

-¿No te lo ha dicho? Yo soy su novio- sonrió triunfante.

-¡EX! ¿Qué no lo entiendes? ¡Hace un año termine contigo y nada me hará volver!- furiosa le gritó la pelinegra.

-Ya escuchaste a la dama. No quiere ni verte la cara- el ojiverde se contentó con las palabras de Marinette.

-No me rendiré. Volveré a ver el terror en tu rostro- decía de forma psicópata.

Adrien llamo a los guardias que resguardaban la mansión.

-Llévenlo a la comisaria, ha golpeado a una mujer- le saco una foto con su celular a la herida del rostro de Marinette y se las dio.- Que no salga, después de la fiesta iremos a hacer la denuncia. No dejen que vuelva a estar aquí.

Los guardias entendieron y se lo llevaron lo más rápido posible. Mientras tanto Marinette reposo su peso en la baranda y Adrien se le acercaba con ojos lastimosos.

-Si hubiera llegado antes…- reviso el rostro levemente hinchado de la pelinegra. La acariciaba con sus dedos con extremo cuidado.- Ven, vamos adentro- se la llevo a su cuarto en lo que le puso una toalla con compresas frías en la cara.- No te volveré a dejar sola.

-No fue tu culpa Adrien. Yo… yo me confié- bajo la cabeza levemente.- Él fue mi novio por 6 meses cuando mucho. Al principio era un buen hombre y muy amable, incapaz de siquiera pensar en levantarle la mano a una mujer… Pero desarrollo una obsesión por mí por culpa de su inseguridad, tenía miedo de perderme… de que me fuera contigo. Estaba muy celoso de ti- hizo una pausa muy larga, para apaciguar el golpe que vendría después.- Los últimos 2 meses de relación comenzó a estar agresivo conmigo… cada día era peor. Luego iniciaron los golpes…

-¿YA TE HA PUESTO LA MANO ENCIMA?- se exaltó ante la confesión de la chica.- Marinette, ¿por qué no me dijiste nada?-

-¡Iba a ser peor! ¡Mira si te hacía daño! ¡Jamás me lo hubiera perdonado!- expresó a punto de liberar un mar de lagrimas.- Además no me ha golpeado mucho, sólo han sido dos veces. Después me dedicaba a huir de él. Hasta que le termine…- un silencio reino en el cuarto oscuro- Me quiso hacer elegir…- le dedico una leve mirada.

-¿Elegir qué?- levantó con cuidado la barbilla de ella, dejando los ojos de ambos al mismo nivel.

-Me exigió elegir entre él y tú…

-¿Qué le has contestado?-se sentía ansioso ante la respuesta.

-Le dije que jamás me hiciera elegir entre ustedes dos… Porque siempre me quedaría contigo Adrien- sus ojos expresaban una ternura indescriptible.

-Marinette… No te vuelvas a alejar de mi- la abrazó tiernamente y con cuidado para no hacerle daño.- Tienes que dejar de protegerme y dejar que yo lo haga por ti- se acuclillo ante ella para ver su hermoso rostro.- Prométeme que me dejaras protegerte de ahora en ma-

-No- interrumpió molesta.- No tienes que cuidarme, yo lo puedo hacer sola. Si no hubiera bajado la guardia esto no hubiera pasado- señaló la parte hinchada de su cara.

-Pero te descuidaste, por lo que no puedes cuida-

-Podría pelear contigo y salir victoriosa. Cómo cuando éramos niños- le mando una mirada de desafío y satisfacción.

-¡Tienes que dejar de interrumpirme así! ¡Le quitas todo el romance al momento!- se quejó viéndola molesto.- ¡Eres tan terca! Bien hagamos otra apuesta. Cuando te recuperes pelearemos y si yo gano me dejaras protegerte.

-Y si yo gano, no te quejaras cuando yo lo haga- se paró del entusiasmo.

-¿Trato?- el ojiverde extendió la mano para sellar su nuevo reto.

-¡Trato!- le apretó la mano. Para su sorpresa este la hizo girar quedando delante de él; con su espalda podía tocar el pecho de Adrien.

-Aún no me he olvidado de nuestra primera apuesta- mencionó casi en un suspiro pegando el cachete de él con el de ella que no estaba herido.- Se nos está haciendo una costumbre hacer este tipo de desafíos. Propongo una nueva forma de sellarlos- y beso ligeramente la comisura de la boca de la muchacha de ojos cual zafiros.- El próximo será mejor…- le susurró.

La muchacha quedo inmóvil ante el comportamiento del rubio.

¿Desde cuándo se volvió tan impetuoso? ¿Tan arrojado? Siempre fue muy seguro de sí mismo, pero ¿cuándo fue que se volvió tan intrépido? pensó mientras los colores subían. Agradeció tener la compresa fría en la cara.

-Déjame verte- hablo después de un rato corriendo la compresa.- La hinchazón casi ha bajado- se sintió aliviado.

-Sera mejor que volvamos a la fiesta- tímidamente se iba a la puerta, cuando la abre ésta se cierra nuevamente de un golpe.- ¿Otra vez? ¿Por qué la cierras?

-La hinchazón cedió, pero si sales así preocuparas a todos y mucho más a Alya y Nino- le hizo una seña para que se viera al espejo.

En un movimiento rápido ella se escurrió hacia el escritorio del rubio donde se halla un gran espejo.

-¿QUÉ? ¡Lo voy a asesinar con mis propias manos!- enojada se miraba al espejo y notaba el moretón morado y verde que tenia.- ¡Rayos! No traje mi maquillaje.

-Ten. Tal vez no sea el mismo tono, pero quizá tape algo. Además las mujeres son mejor en eso que nosotros- le entrego una pequeña caja que tenia 3 tonos diferentes de base.

-¡Oohh Adrien! Que seas modelo es muy conveniente- comentó feliz mientras intentaba tapar la mancha.

-Por la forma en que lo dijiste siento que no fue un cumplido- le protesto mientras se recargaba en el escritorio que Marinette usaba de apoyo y se pintaba.

-No sé de que hablas. Yo lo decía muy en serio… Aunque muchas veces odiaba que lo fueras- se colocaba el maquillaje intentando tapar la gran herida.- Por cierto, ¿qué no tienes luz aquí?

-¿A qué te refieres con que a veces lo odiabas?- curioso al respecto del comentario de su amiga.- Y si hay, pero creo que es mejor así. Le da un toque más sensual al ambiente, ¿no te parece?- se acercó a su oreja y le susurró, sin poder evitarlo incluso le ronroneo.

La pelinegra evito total contacto visual con Adrien, sabía que sus acciones provocaban que sus colores subieran, y realmente en ese momento agradecía que la no hubiese mucha luz en el ambiente.

-Me refiero a cuando empezaste. Ya no tenias tiempo para estar conmigo…- se entristeció al recordar esa época que tal vez haya sido la causante de su pequeña separación. Trataba de contener su tristeza en lo que terminaba de colocarse el maquillaje.- Tal vez tengas razón en dejar la luz apagada- susurró para sí.

-Así que estabas celosa de mi trabajo… Si me lo hubieras dicho antes habría sido diferente- se movió para encerrarla con sus brazos a la silla y el escritorio.- Tú siempre serás mi prioridad- le dijo mirándole los ojos a través del espejo.- Jamás lo dudes…

Marinette se quedo petrificada viendo a Adrien, prendida a sus ojos esmeraldas; sentía como si la intimidara con su fija mirada, como si él fuera un depredador y ella la presa, y se la estuviera por comer sólo con su mirar. Estaba tan nerviosa en ese momento que podía escuchar su corazón que latía a mil por minuto.

Sí él piensa jugar a esto, bien. No jugará sólo pensó para luego pararse rápidamente intentando calmarse.

-¡Listo! ¿Qué tal?- se acerco a él con sus ojos azules cerrados, mostrando cómo le había quedado el maquillaje.

-Sí no supiera que lo tienes, ni lo notaria- colocó una mano en su mejilla derecha, que era la que tenia sana, y la otra en el cuello bajo el moretón tapado. Podía ver las largas pestañas que tenia la pelinegra y como esa mascara le quedaba perfecta, como si hubiera sido hecha para ella.- ¿Sabes? Eres una mujer muy hermosa- dejo salir sin darse cuenta, al notar la esplendida belleza de ella no pudo evitar dejar salir lo que pensaba. Vio como Marinette abría de golpe los ojos y adquiría un tono rojo en sus mejillas que llegaba hasta sus orejas. Adrien deseaba probar esos hermosos y carnosos labios que poseía, el momento era el más indicado, pero no podía dejar de contemplarla. Sentía como si entre ellos hubiera una fuerza que los estuviese atrayendo lentamente; el rubio no dejaba de pensar en la mujer bellísima que era y como su sonrojo le quedaba en perfecta combinación con su rostro. Admiraba los ojos cual zafiros que ella poseía, y que adquiría un esplendido brillo con la luz de la luna. Adrien percibía como sus ansias por acariciarla, por besarle tiernamente sus bellos labios y el resto de su cuerpo, tenerla para él y nadie más, eran enormes e iban creciendo. Sin duda estaba enamorado de ella.

Ella tomó las muñecas de él y se quedo unos instantes viéndolo tan cerca, ese momento parecía eterno, hasta que tiro de los brazos de Adrien y se fue directo hacia la puerta para salir lo más pronto de allí y ocultar su sonrojo. Una vez en la puerta la abre lo más rápido que pudo, pero se cerró nuevamente ya que el rubio había sido mucho más veloz que ella.

-No te escaparas Mari…- decía como un susurro.- Tendrás que enfrentarme tarde o temprano- pronunciaba con un tono tan suave y dulce que era irresistible.


	4. Capitulo 4

**Capitulo 4**

La de ojos azules cual zafiros se voltea a mirarlo y desviaba la mirada un par de veces hacia el ventanal.- Tienes razón… pero creo que pref… ¿Qué es eso? ¡Es un hombre akumatizado!- gritó mientras señalaba hacia la ventana.

-Aaahhhgg Mari, ¿qué tan tonto crees que soy? No caeré dos veces en lo mismo- le dedicó un gesto que le decía que no podría tomarle nuevamente el pelo.

-¡Adrien es en serio!- con las manos apoyadas en el pecho de él arrugaba la tela del traje en lo que lo presionaba levemente.

Ante esto el rubio pensó que podría ser verdad, ya que la veía algo asustaba. Al voltear, para desgracia del chico, no había nada le había visto la cara nuevamente. Cuando miro a donde debería estar ella, por supuesto ya no estaba; salió corriendo hacia afuera y la vio corriendo hacia el comienzo de las escaleras.

-¡MARINETTE!

-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? ¿Qué no te volvería a engañar?-le gritó mientras se reía a carcajadas.- ¡Por dios debería ser actriz!- se quedo quieta al llegar a las escaleras, y se dedico a ver a Adrien que iba tras ella. Le regalo una sonrisa completamente desafiante.

-¡NO! ¡MARINETTE NO TE ATREVAS!- gritaba casi con un tono de suplica y desafío.

Observó el barandal de las escaleras y volteo a verlo nuevamente a él, le guiño un ojo y llevo su mano a la boca, la beso y soplo el beso hacia el ojiverde; en ese instante se sentó en el barandal y se resbalo una vez más por ella, llegando ilesa abajo.- ¡Si me atrapas te enfrentare!

-¡Más te vale cumplirlo cuando te atrape!- la comenzó a seguir bajando de la misma forma que ella, observando para donde iba.

Cuando Marinette llega al salón donde estaba llena de gente, ve que ahora estaba totalmente vacía, la cruza corriendo como pudo y se puso a poner atención para saber de dónde viene el bochinche.

-Viene de arriba- se mueve a donde están las escalares, cuando empieza a subirla ve como Adrien estaba casi por alcanzarla.

-¡Has firmado tu sentencia al subir con tacos!- persiguiéndola por las escaleras.

A pesar de que Marinette subía lo más rápido que podía con los tacos, Adrien tenía la ventaja sin duda alguna; cuando logra alcanzar la cima y se trasladaba hacia la fiesta, siente como algo le abraza la cintura y la arrastra con él. El rubio la había alcanzado y la metió a uno de los muchos cuartos que había por ahí, y en un movimiento veloz había cerrado la puerta y trabado con llave que quedo en la cerradura. La tenía descansando contra la pared y acorralándola con sus brazos; ambos estaban agitados por tanto correr y se les dificultaba respirar, ve como la pelinegra mira la llave y hace un intento por tomarla pero el ojiverde fue más rápido.

-Desafiante hasta el final, ¿verdad princesa?- logró formar entre jadeos.

-Si no sería aburrido, ¿no crees?- formó una pequeña sonrisa ladina.

-Tal vez, pero no te la hare fácil- le dedicó una sagaz mirada. Le muestra la llave moviéndolo de un lado a otro sobre el mismo eje, esquivando los tanteos de ella. Se la enseño una vez más y se la coloco en un bolsillo trasero.- Si quieres salir de aquí hay dos maneras- le sonreía cada vez más pícaramente.- Me enfrentas y hablamos de lo que tenemos pendiente, ó metes la mano y me la quitas. Tú decides.

-¡Adrien!- le mostro un rostro enfadado y avergonzado- Por cierto, ¿Dónde estamos?- observó a su alrededor.

-¿Mmm? Es un viejo estudio. Era de mi madre. ¿No lo recuerdas? Pasábamos mucho tiempo aquí de niños…

-Me da escalofríos…-sostuvo sus brazos como si estuviese dándose a sí misma un abrazo.

-Tranquila. Yo te protegeré- sonrió mientras caminaban por el lugar.

-No hubo nadie aquí por años… Realmente me está asustando- paso la mano suavemente por el escritorio dejando a su paso la marca de sus dedos en el polvo. Marinette comienza a caminar hacia atrás aterrada hasta chocar con el ojiverde.- ¡Adrien vámonos! ¡POR FAVOR!... ¡Me da miedo, salgamos de aquí! ¡Adrien por favor!- le decía casi gritando desesperada, algo de ese lugar la asustaba y mucho, solamente quería irse de ahí.

-¡Tranquila princesa! No hay porqué asustarse- la toma de los brazos dedicándole una preocupada mirada. Nunca había visto a Marinette asustada, mucho menos así de aterrada.

-¡Adrien ya vámonos!- metió la mano en el bolsillo que tenía la llave, tomo la muñeca del rubio y se marcho directo a la puerta para salir disparada de ahí cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos.

Una vez afuera hundió la cara en el pecho de Adrien mientras lo abrazaba más y más fuerte. Éste le devolvía el abrazo en lo que se preocupaba desesperadamente.

-¿Mari? ¿Estás bien?- le acariciaba la cabeza, ella seguía escondiéndose en él.

Se separo de el aún con un gesto de terror en su cara, respiro hondo y suspiro se calmo para poder hablarle bien a su amigo.

-E-Estoy bi-bien. Adrien- lo miro fijamente.- ¿Puedo quedarme esta noche contigo?- se dedico a mirarlo tan profundamente y seria que nadie se podría creer que hasta unos segundos estaba aterrada.

-¿Eh? Ahh… Claro Mari, puedes quedarte, pero ¿segura que estas bien?- ya más calmo le pregunto porque todavía seguía preocupado por ella.

-¡Sí!- sus ojos reflejaban completa seguridad.

Lo agarro de la mano y se movieron hacia la fiesta, y así pasar un rato con sus amigos. Una vez que los hallaron comenzaron a charlar y reír un rato olvidándose de todo lo que les rodeaba.

-¡Oh amigo! Mira la hora, ya son las 3 am. Por eso veía a las personas irse poco a poco.- comento Nino con una sonrisa y unas pequeñas ojeras.

-¡Es cierto! Ya es muy tarde. Marinette, ¿vamos yendo?- Alya tomo un brazo de ésta.

Por un momento Adrien se decepciono al ver como Alya empezaba a llevarse a Marinette.

-Espera Alya. Yo me quedare con Adrien esta noche- pronunció con una pequeña sonrisa. Un pensamiento leve paso por su cabeza. Chat noir- Nino, ¿qué hora dijiste que era?- comenzó a ponerse nerviosa.

-¿Mmm? Son las 3:05 am. ¿Por qué preguntas?- curioseó Nino.

-¡LAS 3!- al mismo tiempo casi gritaron Adrien y Marinette. Lo que ocasionó que se vieran entre ellos por haber dicho eso, claro que Alya y Nino también se les quedaron viendo.

-¿Tienen algo que hacer?- preguntaron sus dos amigos al unísono.

-¿Qué? Nooo, ¿qué podría estar haciendo a esta hora?- seguían hablando al mismo tiempo.- ¡Ya deja de copiarme!- sin éxito de lograr que dejaran de decir lo mismo. Marinette le tapo la boca a Adrien para poder hablar ella.

-¿Ustedes se irán ahora?- los miro con nerviosismo.

-Sí, mañana tengo algunas cosas que hacer- Alya mira a Nino.- ¿Tú qué harás Nino?

-Yo te acompaño Alya. Después de todo no puedo dejar que una dama camine sola por las calles a estas horas y vestida tan hermosa como tú.- vio como Alya adquiría un leve color rojo.

-Pero que caballero resultaste Nino- Alya le sonríe.- gracias.

-Por ti, sería cualquier cosa- le mando una mirada coqueta.

-Aahhhmmm ¿Me perdí de algo?- dijo Marinette al observar como sus amigos se coqueteaban.

-¡Nmfbesmshja!- Adrien decidió lamer la mano que tenía en la boca para así sacarla de ahí.

-¡Oooowww Adrien! ¡Es un asco!- se limpio la mano con la cara del que la había lamido.

-No me van a venir a decir ahora que están saliendo- les habló a sus amigos que parecían unos tortolitos, en lo que se terminaba de limpiar lo que la ojiazul le dejo en su mejilla.

-Algo así- ambos morochos dejaron ver como sus mejillas se enrojecían.

-¡Qué bueno chicos!- festejaron los dos.

-Bueno será mejor que emprendamos viaje- se despedían Alya y Nino.- Nos vemos, Adiós.

En lo que Adrien y Marinette se despedían de sus queridos amigos, comenzaron a pensar la forma de separarse para poder convertirse en los superhéroes de parís. Cuando las siluetas de los Alya y Nino desaparecieron ante el manto de la noche, dieron un cuarto de vuelta y se veían fijamente.

-Mmmm… Mari, te ves algo cansada… ¿No quieres ir a mi habitación a descansar? Yo tengo que saludar algunos invitados aún. Te alcanzo en un rato- le comentó comenzando a sentir el peso de los minutos.

-Aaaa-aaah… Claro, tomate tu tiempo- forzó una sonrisa y se fue directo a donde pasaron la mayor parte de la noche.

Ya separados cada uno en una punta de la mansión, sacaron a sus kwamis. Adrien lo escondía en un bolsillo de su chaqueta, mientras que Marinette se había quitado los aretes y puesto en su vestido como una especie de adorno, ya que no tenía ningún lugar en donde esconder a Tikki; una vez que se los puso ésta salió.

-Plagg, transfórmame.

-Tikki, transfórmame.

Se podía apreciar como de una ventana salía Ladybug y del lado opuesto a ésta Chat noir aparecía. Corriendo desesperadamente para llegar lo antes posible, ya que se les hacia media hora tarde. Para cuando llegaron a la torre Eiffel se dieron cuenta que acaban de llegar al mismo tiempo.

-¿Una noche de carnaval entretenida bichito?- se paro para recuperar el aliento mirándola pícaramente y un tanto molesto.

-Lo mismo podría decir de ti, gatito- se sentó en una de las vigas de la torre.

-Supongo que es inevitable. Nadie se resiste a mis encantos- fanfarroneó mientras se sentaba junto a su lady.

-No todos caen ante tus encantos, minino.

-Aaahhgg… tan dura como siempre, my lady- dijo sarcásticamente. Luego poso su mirada en el rostro de ella.- ¿Mmm? ¿Qué te paso my lady?- posó con suavidad su mano sobre la mejilla izquierda del bichito y con el pulgar rozo la zona, quitando el maquillaje que poseía dejando a la vista parte del moretón.

-¡Aauuch!- quejándose del pequeño dolor que le causo el toque del felino.

\- ¿Quién fue el desgraciado que te hizo eso?- al ver su rostro marcado por su cuerpo recorrió una furia indetenible.

-¡Tranquilo!- intentando calmar a la fiera que era su compañero de batallas.- N-No fue nadie…- mentía para no preocuparlo todavía más.- Fui y-yo… Me creas o no bajo esta máscara hay una chica muy torpe- reía para amortiguar el golpe, si bien lo que le dijo era cierto y que muchas veces tenía golpes por caerse, justamente ese golpe no fue por eso, pero era una noche muy hermosa y no quería angustiar al gato por cosas que ya no tenían sentido.- Siempre termino con cosas así- señalo el golpe.

-Mi instinto me dice que me estas mintiendo… pero por hoy te creeré- se levanto ofreciendo su mano para que la mujer en traje de mariquita repitiera sus acciones.

Una vez que se levanto Chat aún sosteniendo su mano, con un mejor agarre esta vez, la hizo girar tocando con su pecho la espalda de esta. Mientras la abrazaba por la cintura sujetando sus brazos, acercó su mejilla a la de ella.

-Pero mañana te interrogaré al respecto. Es una promesa- susurrando lo último, le planto un pequeño y delicado beso en la comisura de su boca.- El próximo será mejor.

Soltó a Ladybug que estaba helada por las acciones de éste, vio como se hincaba en una rodilla para besar el dorso de su mano y se fue sin decir palabra. Atónita observo cómo se iba el muy astuto, para caer en cuenta que tenía que volver pronto o Adrien se preocuparía al ver que no estaba donde debería.

Velozmente la del atuendo rojo y puntos negros saltaba de techo en techo en dirección a la mansión Agreste, donde entro por la ventana del baño de la habitación de Adrien, deshaciendo su transformación, rezando para que él no la esté buscando. Salió lentamente de baño observando el cuarto obscuro. Soltó un suspiro de relajación y se tiró en la cama del rubio intentando no dormirse y recibirlo despierta a su llegada.

¡Qué raro! Chat hoy hizo lo mismo que Adrien… Naahhh debe ser el cansancio. No puede ser que Chat y Adrien sean la misma persona, es impos…- _¿Estás segura de eso? Si lo piensas bien tiene sentido. Ambos son rubios, de ojos verdes, hay veces en las que actúan de forma similar. Sin mencionar lo que acaba de pasar, ¿cómo notó el moretón bajo el maquillaje? Nadie se dio cuenta en la fiesta. Jamás lo hubiera notado, salvo que ya lo hubiese visto.-_ habló una leve voz.- ¡Debó estar demente! ¡NO ES POSIBLE!- _Ya verás, no podrás evitar darme la razón.-_ retumbo por su cabeza esa última frase Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la intromisión de cierto rubio.

-¿Ya te dormiste Mari?- se movió hacia la cama para corroborar lo que había dicho.

-Todavía sigo despierta…- habló muy bajo. Se sentó sobre la cama para que el ojiverde se acomodara junto a ella.

-¿Mmm?- miró el rostro de ella que ahora se encontraba sin parte del maquillaje que tapaba el golpe.- ¿Te has quitado el maquillaje?- paso su pulgar por la parte expuesta, notando que su dedo encajaba perfectamente en la zona. Qué extraño… es exacto como le quite el maquillaje a Ladybug… No, no puede ser… Solamente es lo que yo quiero que sea.- _Ooohh vamos, ¿es en serio? Es idéntica a Ladybug, ojos, cabello, silueta, su forma de ser también. No me vengas con que son completamente diferentes, porque eso ni tú te lo crees-_ una voz lo fastidiaba con cosas sin sentido a su parecer.- Deja de decir estupideces mientras meditaba todo eso no dejaba de ver a la chica de ojos azules cual zafiros que comenzaba a sonrojarse.

-Aaamm… sí- corto el ambiente silencioso que reinaba en esa habitación obscura que solo era iluminada por la luz de la luna que se colaba por las ventanas.- Pero me di cuenta que me costaría quitarme toda la pintura solo con agua…- forzó una sonrisa para ocultar la verdad. _-Incluso preguntó por el motivo de- -_ ¡Ya cállate!- dijo en voz alta sin notarlo.

-Pero no he hablado…- comentó confuso ante el comentario de ésta.

-Aaahh lo siento, no era para ti. Era para mí misma- reía nerviosa.- En fin, ¿no tendrás algún desmaquillante o algo así?- cambió de tema rápidamente.

-Sí, claro. Está en el baño, en el lavado- señalando la dirección.- No te olvides quitarte la máscara "Ladybug"- hablándole de forma coqueta intentó que ella se pisara sola, para así callar esa vocecita que lo traía loco.

Que les espero Este gustando la historia :) Como Verán, estoy Resolviendo El problema de las Subidas de Capítulos :3


	5. Capitulo 5

**Capitulo 5**

Ante aquel comentario ella solo lo miro y le sonrió lo más natural que pudo.- Gracias, ya me había olvidado- luego se en cerro en el baño. Tikki salió de sus ropas para mirarla mejor.- Uuuff eso estuvo cerca… Creo que él es Chat noir- susurraba casi para sí misma.

-Si no estás segura, ¿por qué no lo compruebas?- en lo que la pequeña criaturita volaba hacia el rostro de la pelinegra.

-Tal vez deba… Pero no será hoy. Hoy sólo somos Marinette y Adrien- cortó la conversación quitándose la máscara y por fin lavarse el maquillaje que poseía.

-¡No! ¡No puede ser ella! O ¿sí?- daba vuelta a lo mismo mientras buscaba algo de ropa y se quitaba lo que tenia puesto en el torso.

-Ya cálmate Adrien. Si quieres corroborarlo ¿por qué no lo haces? Y ya, se soluciona el problema- una criaturita negra hablaba sentado en el hombro del rubio mientras comía su queso apestoso.

-Sí, eso haré. Creo que podría ser my lady… pero no lo haré hoy. Mañana la iré a ver como Chat noir a su casa, y así corroboraré si es o no. De paso podré verla, que es algo que no puedo evitar querer hacer todo el tiempo- ya más calmo y feliz por el plan que tenía para ella.

Marinette sale del baño sin pintura alguna en el rostro, y con el mayor silencio posible para hacer que su kwami se escondiera en la parte de arriba del cuarto. Adrien hizo lo mismo con Plagg cuando escuchó un leve rechinido de la puerta, orando para que la oscuridad de la habitación fuera lo suficiente para que no se notara la presencia de la pequeña criatura negra.

-Oye Adrien…- el susurro que emitió puso algo tenso al ojiverde.- ¿Me prestarías algo de ropa?- concluyó.- Es que no voy a dormir con este vestido- termino la frase con un gesto de gracia e incomodidad por no haberlo pensado antes.

-Ahh… Claro, ¿qué prefieres?- se calmo y empezó a mostrarle ropa, para que se pusiera.- Lo único es que te quedará enorme, e~na~na- canturreó pícaramente al respecto.

-Búrlate todo lo que quieras- dijo mirando hacia el sofá que se encontraba la camisa que Adrien había usado esa noche.- Con ésta estará bien- la sostuvo y le dio la espalda al rubio.

-Pero esa es la que use toda la noche, no debe de oler bien- quiso impedir que se la colocase.

Marinette ya estaba desabrochando el cuello del vestido que traía. Todo el pecho de éste callo al frente, dejando el torso completo de la chica desnudo. Adrien no podía creerse lo que sus ojos esmeraldas veían, la mujer que, por su atuendo, sabía que no llevaba ningún tipo de corpiño, se quito la prenda enfrente de él, y aunque solamente podía ver su espalda, podía observar levemente una pequeña figura redondeada que era un seno. En ese momento como deseaba que la luz estuviera prendida, pero de seguro si fuese así ella se habría ido a cambiar al baño. Podía admirar como la pelinegra se colocaba la camisa de él, ésta al ser tan grande los pliegues se le amontonaron en la cintura. Ella había tomado la pollera y poco a poco la bajaba, lentamente. Adrien estaba babeándose al presenciar tal espectáculo, visualizo la única prenda que llevaba debajo de, ahora su camisa, se tuvo que contener al verla, una hermosa lencería roja y negra con encaje estilo culot-less. Era una tortura el ver y no hacer nada, pero fue sacado de sus pensamientos por la misma que admiraba.

-No huele mal. Yo creo que huele a ti, y eso me gusta- le dedicó una sonrisa un tanto pícara y lujuriosa, provocando que el rubio de ojos cual esmeraldas, que ya se halla un poco ruborizado, se estremeciera levente y una corriente corriera por su cuerpo.- Ahora creo que es mejor ser enana, me quedan mejor las cosas- camino hacia él y le susurro esas palabras.

-Realmente eres tan hermosa. Ningún hombre se resistiría a tus encantos- se acercó un poco más a ella. Estando a unos pequeños centímetros de sus muy hermosos y delicados labios rosados. Le hizo una pequeña caricia en el rostro con el dorso de sus dedos, y cuando fue a besarla ésta lo esquivo.

-Claro cómo si fuera a ser tan fácil- se dio vuelta y se tiro en la cama provocando un pequeño revote, el rubio se quedo impactado por la forma que evadió el momento romántico que estaban teniendo.

-Tú si sabes cómo matar los momentos más románticos- saliendo de ese trance se rió por la reacción de ella.- Recuerda que ahora tú eres mi novia- se acerco a la cama sentándose al lado de ella que se encontraba acostada.

-En tus sueños- se interrumpió llevando una mano cerca de los ojos del rubio, para quitarle parte de la pintura que poseía en forma de antifaz.- gatito- le mostró su mano que estaba manchada de negro por el maquillaje.

-Ya se me olvidaba… Gracias my princesa- le sonrió pícaramente y se dirigió al baño a quitarse la pintura. Cuando volvió se encontró con una Marinette muy somnolienta.- Parece que alguien se está durmiendo- le dedicó una sonrisa tierna y beso delicadamente su frente.

-Te tardaste mucho Adrien- pronunció en un susurro entrecortado, con los ojos medios cerrados.- Ya son como las 5, ven acuéstate a dormir- le hiso un espacio y lo invitó con un gesto.

-Bien… Me acostaré, pero mañana no te salvas- levantó levemente a la chica para poder taparla con las frazadas, y meterse él de la misma forma. Una vez adentro se acomodo y abrazó a Marinette que le correspondió el abrazo y así se sumergieron en un profundo sueño.

El sol se colaba por las ventanas molestando a la pareja durmiente. Adrien fue el primero en despertarse por el sol, sentía como su cuerpo estaba levemente entumecido y no sabía porque, miro a un lado y vio a la hermosísima mujer que todavía seguía en los brazos de Morfeo. Contemplándola recordó lo que había pasado hace unas cuantas horas atrás, y entendía el porqué de su entumecimiento. A pesar del sueño que aún tenía el poder verla dormir tan pacíficamente le encantaba. Apoyó el codo sobre la almohada y con su mano sostenía su cabeza, acomodándose lo mejor posible para apreciar a la muchacha de rizos, ahora despeinados, alborotados y negros como la noche. No podía dejar de ver tal belleza, le hacía leves caricias en su mejilla para no despertarla. Sentía cómo sus piernas estaban entrelazadas, el rubio estaba fascinado con eso.

-Podría acostumbrarme a esto…- se susurró a sí mismo.

Volteó de casualidad y se fijo en la hora, ya eran las 10:10 en cualquier momento sonaría su alarma y Nathali iría a levantarlo. Así que a su gran pesar se levantó de la cama dejando a una muy dormida chica, y salió en busca de la secretaria de su padre avisándole que Marinette se encontraba en la casa, y subió para prepararse que hoy le esperaba un largo día de muchas tareas o trabajos para hacer, y antes que nada debía ir a la comisaría para denunciar a ese tal "Elliot", de sólo recordarlo lo ponía furioso y la sangre le hervía. Se metió al baño para despabilarse y quitarse la rabia un poco.

La bella durmiente ocupaba toda la cama ahora que el muchacho rubio se había levantado. Marinette tenía una extraña sensación, cómo si faltase algo, pero esto no la hacía despertarse. De un momento a otro comenzó a sonar algo… un ruido… una canción que no lograba reconocer, pero que le molestaba.

-¿Mmmm? ¿Qué es eso? Tikki apaga esa cosa…- decía a duras penas ya que el sueño era más fuerte que ella.- Vamos Tikki… apágala- alzó un poco más la voz, enterró su rostro en la almohada.

-Lo siento Mari, pero tendrás que levantarte- dijo una voz masculina.- Créeme que preferiría quedarme todo en día en la cama contigo- se sentó a lado de ella y se acerco a su oído.- Y hacer todo tipo de cosas- susurró.

De un salto ante esas palabras se levanto, para caer en la cuenta de que ella no estaba en su cama, si no que estaba en la de Adrien en la mansión Agreste. Los colores rojos iniciaron la subida a los pómulos de la pobre chica.

-Lo sie-siento… Pensé que estaba en casa- se rió para disminuir los nervios que el momento le causo.

-Si se notó- rió de forma sonora.- Por cierto, ¿quién es Tikki?- el rubio le pregunto curioso, ya que ella no tenía hermana que conociese. Luego pensó en la loca teoría que su mente había ideado luego de ver a Ladybug y encontrarse con Marinette, lo cual si fuese cierto esa tal Tikki probablemente fuese su kwami, ya que si pensaba que estaba en su casa probablemente ella sería quien la levantase. Ahora solamente debía esperar su respuesta.

-Aaamm es…eeessss… es una gatita colorada que merodea por mi balcón y a veces duerme conmigo- se maldecía por poner una excusa tan mala como esa.

-¿Y le pides que apague tu alarma?- la miro extrañado y un poco más seguro de su teoría.

-Aaamm siii…- nerviosa respondía.

-¿A un gato?

-¡Sí! Es más lista de lo que crees, lo ha hecho una vez- sabía que debía continuar con su acto, así que se puso segura de sí misma y continuó hablando cómo si hubiese pasado.- Claro que sólo fue por mero accidente, pero de ahí intente adiestrarla para que lo haga- reía de pensar siquiera en la posibilidad de que eso pudiera pasar.

-Claaarrooo… Hagamos como que te creo- le dedicó una mirada de desconfianza.- Será mejor que te vistas, tenemos que hacer una denuncia ¿O ya se te olvido?

-¿Qué hora es?

-Ya son las 10:30 Mari- le ofreció una mano para levantarla de la cama.

-¿YA? ¡Dios se me hará tarde!- agarró la mano que le había ofrecido y en un arranque de fuerza tiró de ella y haciendo la acción de levantarse y correr hacia el baño con su vestido, dejando atrás la reacción de hacer caer al ojiverde a la cama.

-Uuuff esos cambios abruptos de energía son muy divertidos- incorporándose en la cama entre risitas.- Realmente no me cansaría jamás de esto- completo el rubio.

Apresurada Marinette se vestía y se preparaba para salir. Pensó en una forma de hacer que Tikki se fuera con ella, pero no tenia salida.

-Ya estoy- dijo saliendo rápidamente la ojiazul.

-Woow eso fue rápido- se sorprendió el ojiverde.- Bajemos a desayunar y directo a la comisaría.

-Claro- salieron de la habitación y unos segundos después Marinette recordó su chalina.- Ah, Adrien adelántate. Me olvide de mi chalina- acto seguido fue hacia donde hace unos minutos se encontraban.- ¡Tikki!- agarró su escaso abrigo y busco con la vista a su pequeña kwami.

-¡Aquí estoy Marinette!-respondió una pequeña criaturita roja.

-¡Ay gracias al cielo! Escúchame no se en donde te pueda esconder para que estés conmigo. Haré lo de ayer, me quitaré los pendientes y los pondré en mi ropa, en cuanto llegue a casa me los pondré nuevamente- explicó velozmente la azabache.

-Claro. Hagámoslo- le expreso su aprobación.- Nos vemos en un rato- le sonrió para luego desaparecer.

Una vez con sus pendientes muy bien sujetos a su ropa como la noche anterior se puso el chal y salió. A mitad de camino se cruzo con Adrien que la había ido a buscar.

-A-Adrien… ¿Por qué estás aquí?- habló un tanto nerviosa sin razón alguna.

\- Te has tardado, pensé que no lo encontrabas- la miraba con cierta expresión que solo él comprendía, ya que estaba casi seguro de que su teoría era correcta. _-Deberías agradecerme, ¿no?-_ esa voz volvió a hablarle de forma arrogante- Vamos a desayunar- cambio el tema para guiarla a la mesa.

Adrien estaba feliz, ya que esa situación era muy extraña para él, estaba comiendo con alguien más y le encantaba, desbordaba alegría. Terminaron de comer y se fueron al auto que los llevo rápidamente al lugar donde tenían encerrado al desgraciado que le levanto la mano a su muuuuyy querida princesa. Una vez ahí fueron a hacer la denuncia. Un guardia estaba trasladando de lugar a Elliot, para la desgracia de ellos él vio a Marinette junto al rubio que tanto odiaba.

-Todavía traes el vestido de anoche… Así que te acostaste con ese desagraciado, ¿no?- mascullaba furioso al verla igual que la noche anterior.- ¡Eres una zorra!

Ante éstas palabras Marinette quedo como en shock, el brillo de sus ojos desapareció y agacho la cabeza produciendo una sombra que cubría sus ojos. Adrien quería asesinar a ese maldito bocón, insultaba a su queridísima amiga.

-¡Ni siquiera me lo niegas!- gritaba triunfante.- No creerás que no te he investigado. Busque a todos tus exs, querida. Y todos dijeron lo mismo, que tú nunca los amaste, que era una relación fisca nada más. Ellos me advirtieron que no me metiera contigo porque jamás me amarías- hablaba de las cosas que él había investigado, pero que en verdad no conocía del todo.- Yo te obligaré a que me ames por la fuerza- el guardia sostenía con firmeza a Elliot que se tiraba hacia delante para hablarle a la pelinegra. Veía como ella seguía con la cabeza gacha, tenía la esperanza de que la hiciera llorar en cambio cuando alzo su cabeza lo que vio fue una expresión muy diferente, ella poseía una leve sonrisa pero sus ojos reflejaban la nada, cómo si no estuviese. Adrien iba a asestarle un golpe por todo lo que había dicho de ella, pero Marinette lo detuvo.

-¿Has terminado?- con una voz seca y con la que jamás había hablado, era firme pero algo baja y hasta con un poco de compasión. Miró a Elliot fijamente, su mirada estaba perdida ella no estaba ahí, se estaba conteniendo para no romper en llanto.- Si eso es todo…- se movió lentamente al escritorio del policía y firmo los papeles de la denuncia.

-¿Quiere sacar una orden de restricción?- habló el hombre vestido de azul, se veía preocupado por la muchacha.

La ojiazul miro como se llevaban a Elliot, que ahora estaba tranquilo ya que la expresión de ella lo había conmocionado.-No… Gracias- susurró.

-Bien, como guste. Pero le daré el número de la jueza- le entrego un pequeño papel con un nombre y un teléfono.

-Gracias- lo tomó y se marchaba a la salida, parecía sin vida por la forma lenta en la que caminaba y como interactuaba con los demás.

Adrien antes de que se llevaran a Elliot fue hacia él y lo fulmino con la mirada.-No te perdonaré lo que le has hecho y dicho a Marinette- amenazó muy serio y enojado.

-¿Sabes? Sus exs también me advirtieron de su mejor amigo. Tú eres el principal factor que provoca la ruptura de todos sus novios…- termino la frase y se lo llevaron.

El rubio fastidiado por las palabras de semejante idiota busco con la mirada a Marinette, que ya no se encontraba en ese lugar. Salió corriendo hacia afuera para encontrarla y vio que ya estaba en la esquina de la otra cuadra. Se apuro en el auto para avisar que él iría sólo a los lugares de trabajo y en un pique trato de alcanzar a su muy querida amiga. Cuando la visualizo mejor vio como se tropezaba y se le rompía un tacón, ella había parado para quitarse los zapatos y andar descalza por el frio suelo de un parís en invierno. Siguió su camino como si nada hubiera ocurrido y con esa actitud de zombi. Se detiene nuevamente en una esquina para dejar pasar los autos, y uno de estos doblo provocando que toda el agua de la calle la empapase de pies a cabeza.

-¡MARINETTE!- le gritó para que dejara de avanzar, pero no funciono, esa chica estaba en modo automático. La única reacción que tuvo al ser llamada fue mirar hacia Adrien y sonreírle como siempre, como si nada le pasase y estuviese en perfecto estado emocional, que por supuesto no era así, y volver a su caminata devuelta a casa. El ojiverde decidió alcanzarla y en breve ya había atrapado su muñeca que sostenía uno de sus zapatos.

-¡Mari, deja de caminar! Yo te llevare a tu casa- su respiración era agitada, trataba de decir sus palabras normalmente, pero la falta de aire se lo impedía. Miraba a la chica que aún no respondía solamente lo miraba con esos ojos vacios.- Mari no tienes porque hacer caso a las palabras de ese idiota. No hay persona en este mundo que te conozca más que yo- la sacudía para que reaccionara, pero nada sucedía.- Vamos Mari…- estaba a punto de abrazarla cuando ella lo impidió.

-No Adrien, estoy empapada- decía suavemente.- Estoy bien… Sólo quería caminar un poco- hablaba como si de un fantasma se tratará.

El ojiverde la miro con el seño fruncido. No estaba sola, No estaba bien y No se iba a ir de su lado, eso que lo diera por hecho. Y como ella no pareciera tener reacción alguna, el rubio decidió tomar las riendas de la situación. Agarro un brazo de Marinette y se agacho dejando su hombro a la altura de la cintura de ella, así con un poco de fuerza la levanto como si fuera un saco de papas.

-¡ADRIEN! ¡BAJAME! ¿QUÉ ESTAS HACIENDO?- ya empezaba a sonar más como la Marinette de siempre.

-No te bajare Mari… te llevaré así hasta tú casa- lo decía con un tono juguetón y de felicidad al tenerla de esa forma y que ella reaccionara como siempre.- Además ¿Cómo podría dejar a una bella damisela caminar por las calles sucias y frías descalza?- encontró la escusa perfecta para que no se quejase de la situación.

-¡Bájame ya! ¿A quién le importa que camine así? Sólo a ti te importa- se quejaba sin parar hasta que vio que no tenia caso, uso su último recurso.- ¡Vamos Adrien bájame! Todos pueden ver mi ropa interior- comentó con una voz dulce y haciendo un puchero.

-Tranquila, que no dejare que eso pase. Así que solo relájate, que de mi no te bajas- rió coquetamente procurando que realmente no se le viera la ropa interior, ya que solo él iba a tener ese lujo.

Marinette al ver que no cedía ante nada decidió rendirse y dejarse transportar de esa manera. Al rato llegaron al departamento de la chica. Adrien nunca había estado ahí, así que aprovecho la situación para obligarla a que le entregase la llave y que le dijera cual era su departamento. Hasta no llegar al tercer y último piso no la bajo. Lo hizo una vez que estuvieron en el departamento, que casualmente era del otro lado de la calle donde viven sus padres.

-Linda casa Mari- dijo por fin el rubio apoyando a la dama en el suelo, levantando accidentalmente el vestido de la chica, provocando un leve sonrojo en él.

-Gracias. Y más te vale que no se te ocurra hacerme eso nuevamente- dijo lo mas enojada que pudo, pero no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada por la situación y como todos los miraban.- Ya en serio, gracias… pero no hacía falta- se movió hacia una esquina donde tenía un cambiador y se quito el vestido y todo lo que poseía.-Adrien, me alcanzarías aquella bata- señala una bata de toalla blanca que se encontraba en el sofá.

-Ten- le entrego la bata intentando no mirar, pero la curiosidad era mucha.

-La curiosidad mato al gato- le comentó sin siquiera ver que la intentaba espiar.

-Moriría feliz en cuyo caso- le coqueteó agradeciendo que ya era la Marinette de siempre. Cuando salió del vestidor vio como su aspecto había cambiado, como el brillos de sus hermosos y enormes ojos azules había vuelto. Va directo hacia ella y la abraza.- Que bueno que Mari volvió- hizo una pausa en lo que sentía como ella le devolvía el abrazo.- No quiero irme… pero tengo que trabajar. En cuanto termine volveré de inmediato, te lo prometo. Todavía no he olvidado que tenemos un par de cosas que solucionar- beso su frente y la miro a los ojos.- Ahora será mejor que te des una ducha estas helada… y también apestas a calle- se burlo de ella mientras reía a carcajadas y salía corriendo del departamento evadiendo las cosas que ella le arrojaba.

-¡Adrien te voy a asesinar!- vio como cerró la puerta y solamente llego a tirar una almohada hacia ella.- ¡Aaaaahhhgg! ¡Tonto!...- se sentó en el suelo con sus piernas apoyadas sobre el suelo a los costados de su cuerpo en forma de "w".-Gracias…

Se quedo unos momentos así hasta que decidió bañarse. Se puso los pendientes haciendo que Tikki reapareciera. Y comenzó su rutina diaria se termino de vestir velozmente y salió corriendo hacia el lugar donde tenía que trabajar ese día. Durante todo el día estuvo con ansias esperando la noche para volver a ver a Adrien.


	6. Capitulo 6

**Capitulo 6**

Adrien llego a su sesión de fotografía la cual era en un parque no muy lejos de la casa de Marinette. Por suerte, ya que con toda la movida mañana que tuvo si el lugar fuese más lejos seguro que llegaría tarde.

Por otro lado una muchacha de cabellos azabaches salía corriendo para su trabajo que sin duda se le estaba haciendo tarde, para la fortuna de ella, a donde se dirigía era un parque no muy distante a su casa. Cuando llego, agotada y sin aliento, la recibió la organizadora de una sesión de fotos femeninas, que esperaba los diseños y trajes de Marinette.

-Llega tarde señorita Marinette- le reprochó.

-Fueron 5 minutos. Además tuve que pasar a hacer una denuncia- la chica se encontraba recargándose sobre sus rodillas doblada hacia el frente del agotamiento.

-¿Denuncia? ¿Qué ha pasado?

Marinette se incorpora y se quita un poco del maquillaje para mostrar su moretón.

-¡Dios mío! ¿Quién te ha hecho eso?- habló preocupada la mujer.

-Un ex se coló a la fiesta de anoche y no resulto bien…- le comentó sin mucha importancia, se colocó nuevamente la pintura.- Pero ya estoy acá y nada malo paso. Así que comencemos- cambio rápidamente de tema para no preocupar más a su jefa.- Pues bien… Aquí están los diseños con sus atuendos respectivos. Y aquí tengo nuevos diseños que podrían interesarle- en una mesa que tenía cerca desplego muchas hojas con hermosos diseños en ellas, y dejo los vestuarios en un perchero próximo para ser examinados.

-Mmmm me encanta. Sin duda alguna tienes talento para esto- alagó a la muchacha de ojos cual zafiros.- Llévense estos vestidos para que las modelos se las prueben- le ordenó a su asistente.- Me llevare estos nuevos diseños, Marinette. Y los veré con mayor detalle en mi casa.

-Claro- sonrió felizmente ya que su trabajo fue alagado.

Adrien y su camarógrafo que ya desde pequeño lo conocía y le tenía mucha confianza, sin mencionar que era muy bueno en lo que hacía, estaban en un hermoso parque sacando unas preciosas fotos. Ya habían pasado 2 horas y media de fotos, así que decidieron tomar un descanso.

-Te han quedado estupendas- se acercó el rubio a admirar lo buen fotógrafo que era su amigo.

-Esto no se hubiera logrado con cualquier modelo, Adrien querido- le devuelve el cumplido.

-¿Mmm? ¿Hay otra sesión fotográfica aquí?- preguntó el ojiverde al ver hacia la otra punta del parque.

-¿Ah? Ah, sí. Están unas modelos haciendo lo mismo que nosotros- contestó sin mucha importancia mirando la pantalla por donde pasaban las fotos.- ¡Tengo una idea! Podemos pedirles prestada una modelo para que estas fotos sean todavía mejores- se levanto de su asiento y se enfilo hacia la otra sesión.

Adrien curioso de saber quién sería su compañera fue a acompañar a su camarógrafo. Cuando llegaron vieron a una mujer parada frente a una mesa viendo fotografías, diseños y cada tanto levantaba la vista a observar cómo iba la sesión.

-¡Ooohh Renne!- saluda con mucho gusto a su compañera de trabajo.- Si me hubiera enterado antes de que eras tú- la abrazo cálidamente.

-¡Marcelo! ¡Qué bueno verte!- se abrazaban y se sonreían. Ya que ellos dos eran…

-Renne deja que te presente a mi estrella. ¡Adrien Agreste!- lo acerco para que saludara a la dama.

-Es un gusto mademoiselle. ¿Ustedes ya se conocían?- curioso el rubio.

-Sí, somos primos- dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-¡Woow entonces es de familia la profesión- el ojiverde se había sorprendido bastante.

-Por cierto Renne, querida, ¿nos prestarías una modelo?- preguntó Marcelo que caía en cuanta que no estaba para reencuentros, sino para trabajo.

-Mmmm no lo sé… Ahora están con la moda de primavera y están muy ocupadas…- se quedo pensativa para ver la forma en la que podría ayudar a su querido primo.

-¡Señorita Renne!- de una camioneta que era el camerino de las modelos salió una muchacha de cabello azabache y ojos cual zafiros.- ¡Aquí lo tengo! ¡Este le encetará!- dijo recuperando el aire. Cuando se levanto vio a Adrien y un hombre junto a su jefa.- ¡Adrien! ¿Qué haces aquí?- cuestionó felizmente la chica.

-¡Mari!- fue directo a los brazos de la muchachita y la levanto haciéndola girar en un abrazo.- Estoy trabajando, ¿tú qué haces aquí?- la dejo en el suelo para mirarla.

-También lo mismo. Soy la diseñadora de la señorita Renne y la modista- respondió animadamente.

-¿Ustedes se conocen?- preguntaron los dos adultos presentes.

-Sí, somos amigos de la infancia- contestaron al unísono con una sonrisa estampada en sus labios.

-Mmmm… Oye Marcelo… ¿Qué te parece que Marinette sea la modelo para tus fotos?- le tiró el comentario a ver como se lo tomaba.- Después de todo ya conoce a Adrien y ella no está ocupada en estos momentos.

-Si podría ser, ¿Qué dices Marinette?- todos miraban a la muchacha para escuchar su respuesta.

-¿QUÉ? No, no, no, no, no, no, y definitivamente no. No soy modelo, no podría hacer semejante papel- estaba roja de pies a cabeza, notaba como todos querían que ella fuese la modelo.

-¡Bien! Está decidido, será Marinette- afirmo Renne y Marcelo.- Lo hará estupendamente.

-¿Pero que no dije que no?- se quedo boquiabierta por como ya la habían metido para el trabajo.

-Mari, no te resistas, es inútil- le dedico una sonrisa picara.

-¿Tú también Adrien? Al menos te quería de mi lado- hizo un puchero para hacerlo caer.

-Haz todos los pucheros que quieras, te ves muy tierna. Pero no me pondré de tú lado ya que quiero esto también- sonrió macabramente.

-Ten Marinette, este te quedara hermoso- Renne le entrego un hermoso vestido color rosa viejo con detalles en marrón, escote de corazón y una líneas finas que eran los breteles, era un vestido que se ajustaba al cuerpo y al llegar a la cintura comenzaba a brotar la pollera campana que llegaba un poco más arriba de sus rodillas.

-P-pero ese vestido lo hice para las chicas- replicó.

-Ya lo usaron, así que puedes hacerlo tú. Anda ve a cambiarte- sin más que decir la mando al camerino y se cambio.

Al terminar de cambiarse sale a lucir el hermoso vestido, con unas ballerinas que hacían juego y su cabello estaba suelto, llevaba un maquillaje muy sutil y delicado. Al alzar la vista pudo divisar que no solo Marcelo, Renne y Adrien la esperaban con expectativa, sino que todas las modelos y camarógrafos que estaban intrigados de ver a la preciosa Marinette. Cuando lo notó se comenzó a enrojecer como un tomate, llevando sus manos hacia su cara para cubrirla.

-Estas hermosa Mari- le dijo un rubio a los gritos debido a la distancia.

Y así comenzaron los halagos por parte de todo el mundo.

-Vamos, te veras fantástica- Marcelo agarro la mano de la muchacha que iba roja como un rubí.

Marinette agradeció todos lo halagos y prosiguió con la caminata. Una vez allí, el camarógrafo le pidió a Adrien que se cambiara. Como éste tenía más experiencia en cambiarse de atuendos a los 5 minutos ya estaba afuera exhibiendo un smoking casual de color negro y una camisa bordo que traía unos botones desabotonados.

-Mmmmmuuuuyyy bien- dijo contento el hombre que tomaría las fotografías.

-Wooow Adrien, estas increíble- Marinette admiraba lo buen mozo que estaba, mientras apoyaba una mano en el pecho de él.

-No más que tú, princesa- le sonrió tiernamente en lo que acariciaba la mejilla de ella, la cual correspondió pegando mas la mejilla con su mano ladeando la cara hacia la cámara.

-Que tonto…- se sonrojó y sonreía apenada.

-Ven Mari…- le tomo la mano y la guio unos pasos atrás.

Así comenzó un juego en lo que ellos les era tan natural, ambos tenían contacto con sus cuerpos, caricias iban y venían como las sonrisas y los sonrojos. Miradas de ternura y pasión que solo ellos entendían. Era como si todo su alrededor desapareciera y solamente estuvieran ellos.

-Adrien vamos, ya deja de molestarme- hizo un puchero, ya que el rubio le estaba haciendo bromas o jugando con su cabello suelto.

-Eres taaaann adorable cuando haces pucheros- se reía de ella una vez más.

-No me digas adorable- puso un puchero serio, que la hacía ver más tierna.

Marinette no iba a permitir que él la molestase de esa forma, de un momento a otro la chica de ojos azules se arrojo a los brazos del rubio que tanto la molestaba, él por supuesto la atrapo y ella encerró el cuello de él con sus brazos. Tenían sus cuerpos pegados, estaban mejilla con mejilla, en cuanto se separaron solamente unos escasos centímetros separaban sus bocas. Se miraban con tanta felicidad y pasión, como si ese pequeño instante durara para siempre.

-¡C'est magnifique!- se escucho una voz lejana, que hizo que la pareja acaramelada cayera de su nube.- ¡très bien!

-¿Mmmm?- los dos jóvenes no sabían lo que estaba pasando, hasta que divisan a Marcelo. Ahí entendieron que estaban en una sesión de fotos y se habían dejado llevar totalmente por el momento.

-¡Maravilloso! ¡Son la pareja perfecta!- con orgullo en su voz hablaba el camarógrafo.- ¿Dónde te la escondías Adrien?- le hace un gesto pícaro al rubio.

-Ya lo creo, Marinette tiene potencial para ser modelo- comenta una voz femenina lejana.- He estado viendo un rato y no hay palabras con que describir el cómo expresaron esas sensaciones- Renne hablaba con su primo y la pareja de modelos.

-E-e-esperen… quiere decir ¿que ha estado tomando fotografías todo el tiempo?- se puso completamente roja ante la idea correcta que tenia.

-Oui mademoiselle- contestó muy feliz Marcelo.- Y tengo las mejores tomas gracias a ustedes y su mundo de fantasía.

-¿Mundo de fantasía?- preguntaron curiosos el rubio y la azabache.

-Claro… Ustedes ni se dieron cuenta de que les tomábamos fotos. En su mundo solo estaban ustedes y ya, nada importaba. Y gracias a eso, obtuve las mejores fotos que jamás tendré- expresaba con completa felicidad.

Adrien y Marinette se vieron y se sonrojaron, ya que era la pura verdad, sin más la azabache aparto la mirada del rubio.

-Ahora si no les molesta… me gustaría tomar la foto de un beso- comentó muy ansioso por ver la actuación de esos dos. Por supuesto todo eso estaba siendo filmado también, para poder encontrar más escenas estupendas que se le pudo escapar al hombre.- Tómense su tiempo.

-¿B-be-beso?- si Marinette ya estaba sonrojada, ahora era el cuádruple.

-No hay problema- el ojiverde sujeto la cintura de la muchacha de ojos azules, con una sonrisa triunfante. ¡Ooohhh Marcelo creo que te amo!

-P-pe-pero Adrien…- fue interrumpida por el mencionado, y la guio al mismo lugar donde estaban antes.

Él sabía que tenía que hacer que Marinette volviera a caer en ese mundo para que fuera natural. Así que sin mucho esfuerzo comenzó. Al inicio ella se resistía, trataba de poner distancia entre él y ella, intentaba alejarlo con sus brazos en su pecho, pero él la tenia bien sujeta de la cintura. Cuando logro zafarse, solamente porque así quiso el rubio, acaricio su brazo hasta llegar a su pequeña mano y sujetarla con firmeza pero sin causarle ningún daño. Ella se volteo a mirarlo, la observaba con un gesto de ternura y como si de un gatito huérfano se tratase. Marinette odiaba que pusiera esa cara, él sabía muy bien que ella no se podía resistir.

-No caeré esta vez Adrien- le dijo con el ceño fruncido tratando de ponerse seria.

-Yo creo que está haciendo efecto- le comento en lo que le mostraba que ya no forcejeaba para salir.

El viento comenzó a soplar, el cabello de Marinette volaba para todos lados al igual que el de Adrien, pero al ser corto se quedaba en su lugar, cosa que no pasaba con el de ella. El vestido de ella producía unas hermosas ondas. Y a pesar de no decir palabra, sus ojos estaban conectados de tal manera que ya todos sabían que estaban nuevamente en su mundo.

-Gggrrrr- la chica gruño algo molesta por haber caído una vez más.- Eso es trapa…- la azabache comenzó a morderse ligeramente el labio inferior.

-Desde pequeños nunca pudiste resistirte- alardeó el rubio, que la iba atrayendo poco a poco hacia él.- Como yo nunca pude resistirme a tus pucheros… No tienes idea desde hace cuanto tiempo resisto el impulso de probar tus hermosos labios- le confesó seductoramente. La conversación que ellos tenían, para suerte de ambos, sólo ellos podían escucharla, para los demás nada más les interesaban las tomas y como se expresaban mediante movimientos corporales.

-A-Adr-Adrien…- aquella confesión hizo que se enrojeciera más.

Adrien aprovecho la desconcertación de la muchacha y de un tirón la pego a su cuerpo y la abrazo. Ella solo pudo contestar el abrazo, tenía su rostro escondido en el pecho del chico. Cuando estuvo lista saco su cara de ese lugar y lo miro fijamente a los ojos esmeraldas, un leve y sutil rubor se instalo en los pómulos de la joven. El rubio subió sus manos hacia el rostro de ella, y la acaricio dulcemente. Le plantó un pequeño beso en la frente de ella y bajo hacia su oído.

-Je t'aime- susurró. Alejó un poco su cara para admirar a la de su amada. Contempló como ella sonreía de la felicidad que sus palabras habían provocado, luego lo miro con un gesto de intensa pasión, dándole el pie al chico para proseguir. Sin más tardar Adrien unió sus labios en un tierno y dulce beso. Marinette abrazo el cuello del muchacho y profundizo el beso entre ellos. En eso demostraban el fuego de la pasión que poseían el uno por el otro; sus lenguas danzaban al son de la música de su amor, un intenso fuego que luchaba por convertirse en uno. El beso duro unos cuantos minutos, mientras él la abrazaba y movía sus manos por la espalda de su querida y ahora amante, mientras que ella acariciaba la suave melena rubia de éste. Para ellos ese beso fue eterno y querían que así durase, pero de un momento a otro fueron bajando la intensidad de éste hasta separar sus labios con ternura y sin querer separarse. Nuevamente se miraron y podían percibir en los ojos del otro como una flama danzaba a la par que sus corazones palpitaban, ese momento provoco que sus centros se aceleraran. Marinette toco el cabello del rubio ubicándolo detrás de la oreja y movió su hermosa boca cerca de ese lugar.

-Je t'aime Adrien- le habló de la misma forma que él lo había hecho, y completo la oración con un abrazo.

-¡BELLÍSIMO!- Marcelo estaba anonadado ante tal espectáculo.

Marinette dejo de rodear al rubio con sus manos y sólo dejo en la mejilla de él su mano que lo acariciaba en lo que se seguían mirando. Aún no había llegado a sus oídos el comentario del fotógrafo. Seguían en su mundo, como quien diría.

-Creo que Marinette debería ser modelo- Renne dejo salir un pensamiento al aire.

-Tiene mucho talento sin duda, querida. Pero creo que solamente es porque se trata de Adrien. Con mucho esfuerzo llegaría a ser una muy buena modelo, pero que sería maravillosa siendo la modelo de éste chico, ya que incluso hizo salir lo mejor de él- expresó y explico su opinión a su prima.

-Tienes razón… Pero no sería mala idea hacerla la co-modelo de Adrien- soltó felizmente por el hallazgo de esa chica.

-Dime Renne, ¿cómo encontraste a esa chica?- curioso el camarógrafo le cuestionó.

-Necesitaba una diseñadora con talento… No las chicas que fingen tener talento y se exhiben para ser descubiertas. Ella es diferente, es modesta, si sus diseños son aceptados se sonroja y demuestra una felicidad absoluta, como si le estuvieran regalando un gatito- rieron por el comentario que había hecho.- Así que sólo la vi casualmente, en un parque la vi dibujar y pensar en que diseñar, estaba lleno de bollos de papeles a su alrededor. Y pude leer un libro que tenía que era de diseño. La mayoría lo estaría usando como referencia o incluso imitándolo, pero ella ni siquiera le había quitado el envoltorio de plástico. Así que me asomé a ver que estaba garabateando, cuando me tope con un bollo de papel. Al abrirlo vi un exquisito diseño que le faltaba algo para ser espectacular, si ella se dio cuenta de eso, merecía la pena contratarla- concluyó su historia.

-Tú nunca cambias ehh… siempre espiando a los demás- se reían de las verídicas palabras del camarógrafo.

En otro lado estaban todavía observándose cariñosamente Marinette y Adrien. Hace un rato ya muy largo era de noche, la mayoría de las fotos que le habían sacado eran del atardecer al anochecer. Una persona se acerco lentamente a ellos.

-¿Realmente son amigos de la infancia?- una voz masculina les hablo para que volvieran al mundo real. Con una cara de total sorpresa ellos miraron a Marcelo.

-Perdón… ¿Qué dijiste?- ambos estaban sintonizados.

-Vamos par de "amigos" vayan a cambiarse y comer algo. Ya es tarde y tengo mucho más de lo que esperaba- les sonrió felizmente.

-Ah… Claro…- hicieron una breve pausa para caer en cuenta de que era de noche, el momento en que estuvieron juntos les pareció tan corto y al salir de ese trance parecía como si estuviesen ebrios, no entendían nada de lo que les hablaba, sólo seguían inmersos en su momento.- ¡Ya es de noche!- se alarmaron al mismo tiempo.

Marinette se fue con Renne al remolque donde se cambiaria a su ropa normal, agarraría todas sus cosas y emprendería su viaje a casa, por supuesto que Adrien la iba a acompañar, pero esta vez no se podría quedar, ya que Nathali lo estaba esperando en el auto para volver pronto a la mansión.

Una vez los dos ya en sus ropas normales fueron caminando de la mano hasta la casa de ella. Por supuesto ese momento seria de lo más romántico si no fuera porque el auto que llevaría a Adrien a su casa lo estaban siguiendo minuciosamente.

-Lo siento Mari, no me podre quedar como te dije. Ya vez al gorila y a la señorita robot en el auto siguiéndonos- bajo la cabeza algo triste.

-Tranquilo, ya tendremos oportunidad de estar juntos- le sonrió tiernamente.- Además me tengo que pensar la oferta de Marcelo de ser tu co-modelo…- de sólo mencionarlo los colores se le subían a las mejillas.

-Espero que aceptes- le coqueteo. Sin más tardar ya estaban en la puerta del departamento de ella.- Au revoir my princess…- beso el dorso de la mano de la azabache.

-Au revoir tontito- y le da un pequeño beso en los labios.

Se despidieron y cada uno siguió con su camino. El rubio subió al auto que lo llevo inmediatamente a su casa, subió a su habitación velozmente y le entrego todo el queso a Plagg para poder hacer patrullaje y de ahí ir a ver a su amada. En lo que la criaturita negra comía queso, el rubio se tiro en la cama pensativo, entre suspiros de ansias por estar con ella nuevamente. Luego recordó esa pequeña cosita que su curiosidad ansiaba por saber si era cierto. En la fiesta un leve pensamiento de que Ladybug y Marinette eran la misma.

Supongo que si hoy Ladybug esta de un especial buen humor, podría estar un paso más seguro de esa loca teoría. Tal vez hasta me diga el motivo de su felicidad. - _Déjate de tonterías y ve a espiar a Marinette como Chat noir y ahí podrás estas seguro de eso-_ esa voz volvió a hablarle. Sabía que era esa voz, no era nada más ni nada menos que sus deseos e impulsos.- Ya calla, lo haremos de la mejor manera posible, no quiero que me odie por un descuido. - ¿ _esa chica odiarte? ¿Estás demente? Si son la misma persona, ella está loca por ti. No deberías desperdiciar esta oportunidad-_ le terminó de decir.- No lo haré y punto. Se hará de la mejor forma mientras Adrien tenía una batalla mental Plagg se sienta sobre el pecho de él.

-Wooow tu mirada perdida y concentración de pensar como puedas verla lo antes posible es inigualable- Plagg se burlaba de su portador.

-Estaba pensando en una teoría loca que me surgió en la fiesta…- le explicó ignorando su comentario.

-¿Y qué teoría loca es esa?- hablo como si nada, despreocupado y sin prestarle mucha atención.

-Por un momento pensé que Marinette y Ladybug son la misma persona- quedo en completo silencio esperando la respuesta sarcástica de su kwami.

-…- Plagg estaba mudo, él ya sabía que eran la misma persona, no solo por sentir a Tikki todo el tiempo, sino que también en la noche que ellos pasaron juntos, él y ella también lo hicieron.

-Estas extrañamente callado Plagg- se incorporó haciendo que éste rodara por todo el torso del rubio.- Plagg, ¿que estas ocultándome?- lo miraba serio, y con una extraña sensación.

-Yo no te oculto nada, no sé porque lo preguntas…- intentaba esquivar la pregunta.- ¡Ooohh sí! ¡Hay algo!...- hizo una pausa y por fin completó la frase.- ¡Mi sueño es casarme con mi adorado queso!- se burlo de él.

-¡Plagg es en serio!- lo miro con el seño fruncido.

-¡Oye Adrien, yo también hablo en serio!- al ver que el ojiverde no cambiaba su expresión, decidió contarle algo.- Escúchame Adrien. Los kwamis, sobre todo Tikki y yo, que somos los compañeros de Ladybug y Chat noir, no podemos decirles a nuestros amos quien es quien. Todos los kwamis sienten la presencia del otro, siempre supe quien es Ladybug al igual que Tikki sabe que eres Chat noir, pero es algo que no podemos decir. Ya de por si el que sean los superhéroes los hace compañeros, pero no solamente eso, Chat noir está destinado a amar a Ladybug, y viceversa. Por supuesto depende de quien se enamore primero de la otra persona, a veces desde el comenzó ya son pareja- hizo una pausa larga y miro la expresión de curiosidad de Adrien.- Pero si esta pareja se forma, Tikki y yo tendremos que dejarlos. Están destinados a estar juntos, pero sí lo están y Tikki y yo también los acompañamos… cosas malas suceden. Ustedes son el ying y yang, la que va a ser la portadora de Tikki es una persona que tiene en su vida mucha mala suerte, no es algo malo como que es infeliz pero son cosas pequeñas y fastidiosas que molestan por el resto de su vida y que no puede cambiar por tanto que intente. Y el que vaya a ser mi dueño, es lo contrario, tiene buena suerte. Por eso a la persona con mala suerte se le da el miraculous de la buena suerte, y el de buena suerte se le entrega el miraculous de mala suerte. Siempre es así. He tenido demasiados compañeros y todo termina en una de las dos opciones o nos separamos de ellos, o cosas malas suceden- Plagg terminó su relato, no podía evitar sentirse triste.

Adrien lo tomo en sus manos y lo acaricio.- ¡Oye! Eso no ocurrirá. Verás que esta vez será diferente- dijo confiado y tratando de animar a su pequeña criatura en forma de gato.

Ahhhhh… Todos dicen lo mismo… pensaba Plagg.

De un momento a otro ya se veía más animado y estaba listo para su transformación.


	7. capitulo 7

**Capitulo 7**

En una noche estrellada una figura negra cruzaba por todo parís, hacia un sitio muy especial. Una vez que llego a su destino, observo desde el otro lado de la calle a una joven de cabellos cual azabaches, que caminaba por todo su departamento. Parecía estar meditando algo con mucha ansiedad, pero Chat no estaba seguro de que podría ser. Tampoco sabía si lo mejor era ir a visitarla como el héroe de parís, si bien ya habían tenido algunos encuentros de esa forma, quizá sólo estaría complicando las cosas. No obstante, como el refrán dice "la curiosidad mata al gato". Salto hacia la terraza de la casa de la pelinegra y miro por el traga luz que ella había mandado a hacer. Con sus muy útiles orejas de gato, podía escuchar vagamente lo que ella hablaba.

-¿Pero que esta pasándome?- se tomo con ambas manos de la cabeza.- ¿En qué momento me comenzó a atraer Adrien?- gruñía desesperada.

El rubio contento por escuchar que su muy amada amiga, se fijara en él de esa forma. Ahora solamente había que esperar a ver si Marinette era su lady, si su loca teoría fuera cierta tenía un par de cosas en que pensar, como en lo que le dijo Plagg que estaban predestinados a amarse, y que si ella se enterase tal vez no creyera que realmente lo ama. Otra cosa en la que tendría que pensar era en el hecho de cómo haría su próxima jugada con Marinette y Ladybug.

-¡Santo cielo!...-se tiro boca abajo en su cama.- Ahora no sé cómo actuar frente a él… Tikki ayúdame- suplicó a su pequeña kwami.

Por otro lado el rubio se sobresalto a escuchar el nombre que menciono la pelinegra. Si mal no recordaba ese es el nombre que su kwami había mencionado anteriormente. Entonces sus sospechas eran ciertas.

-¡Marinette es Ladybug!- susurró para si mismo, con los ojos tan abiertos como platos. Esbozó una sonrisa triunfante, se sentía estúpido por no darse cuenta de que su amiga de la infancia se había convertido en la hermosa y valiente Ladybug. ¡Soy un idiota! Claro que Marinette es Ladybug, son iguales física y mentalmente. Ladybug es la forma más extrovertida de Mari… Ella no era de esa manera desde que éramos pequeños… cuando me salvaba el trasero de los niños brabucones ¡Aaaaaahhhggg soy un estúpido, estúpido, estúpido!- _¡Claro que eres un estúpido! Era algo tan evidente que hasta un ciego podría verlo con claridad-_ su conciencia nuevamente lo molestaba- ¡Rayos eres peor que Plagg! Cállate de una vez- _Lo lamento niñato, no me iré tan fácilmente. Después de todo soy parte de ti, soy lo que llamarían tu "demonio" interno-_ fanfarroneaba ante el "angelito" de Adrien- ¿Ahora aparecerás como mi demonio interno? Claro, ¿Por qué no? Mañana hare una cita con un psiquiatra mientras luchaba consigo mismo el ojiverde. En lo que el pobre Chat se sentía como un loco, re confirmó que Ladybug y Marinette eran la misma cuando visualizó a una pequeña criatura roja con manchas negras. Satisfecho con esto, el gato negro emprendió viaje hacia la torre Eiffel para poder ahí encontrar a su lady.

Marinette con su discusión a si misma de cómo fue posible de que de la nada volviera a tener fuertes sentimientos por Adrien. Vio de reojo el reloj, ya eran las 12 de la noche tenía que salir a patrullar. Antes de que si quiera pudiera pronunciar palabra se escucha una explosión muy fuerte.

-¿Qué fue eso?- con gran sorpresa y un susto se preguntaron la dueña y su kwami.

-Tikki, transfórmame- grito velozmente para salir por el tragaluz.

Verificó de donde venia el ruido y diviso un gran manto de humo, sin dudarlo se puso en marcha hacia allá. A medio camino se encuentra con su leal compañero Chat Noir.

-Y yo que esperaba que fuera una noche tranquila para charlar con my lady- comento algo decepcionado por lo ocurrido.

\- Déjate de tonterías Chat, tenemos trabajo por hacer- reprocho sin piedad a su compañero.

Una vez que llegaron al lugar de los acontecimientos vieron unas figuras peculiares. Eran solamente dos personas las que habían causado tanto alboroto, sin más tardar bajaron de un salto hacia donde se encontraban esas figuras. Cuando la niebla se disipo un poco pudieron ver con claridad a aquellas personas que solo se quedaban allí viéndolos.

-Pe-Pero si son…- dijo la azabache con extremo asombro.

-Son nosotros…- susurró el gato dejando su boca abierta por lo que veía.

Los nuevos villanos eran una réplica exacta de ellos, se veían, actuaban, y hasta hablaban como ellos. Era como verse al espejo, la única diferencia que había era que ellos eran malos y no les molestaba mostrarlo abiertamente.

-Por fin llegan. Son más lentos de lo que pensé- hablo suavemente la Ladybug mala.- Con solo verme pueden apreciar que soy Ladybug pero ese es un nombre tan cursi para alguien como yo, así que llámenme Black Lady.- manifestó con total confianza y fanfarronería. Poseía una sonrisa diabólica estampada en su rostro.- Y este hermoso hombre que ven aquí jamás se podría comparar con Chat Noir- las últimas palabras las dijo llena de sorna.- Este es mi muy sexy compañero Le Chat. La versión mejorada de Chat noir- completó su presentación con ojos desafiantes, mientras se abrazaba este y le pasaba un dedo por todo el pecho.

Los súper héroes de parís se quedaron estupefactos por la impresión de aquellos raros villanos.

-Estos tipos son un poco excéntricos- le susurra el gato negro a su lady restándole importancia.- Son unos ridículos imitadores. Acabemos con esto rápido y volvamos a lo nuestro- habló hacia su compañera de batallas que revoleando los ojos y levantando los hombros junto con sus manos haciendo un gesto para restar valor a esos akumatizados.

-Tranquilo gatito, esto será pan comido- declaro confiada la heroína de parís.

Y así comenzó su ataque. Chat noir se enfrentaba a Le Chat y Ladybug contra Black lady. Los yo-yos golpeaban entre si mientras que los bastones no podían colisionar en el cuerpo de su adversario.

-¡Maldición! No importa que hagamos lo esquivan o lo bloquean…- discutían unos compañeros y justicieros agotados por tanta lucha sin fin.

-Pero, no dijiste que era "pan comido"- comento con ironía en su tono de voz.- Ustedes ya se ven cansados, y nosotros aun tenemos muchas energías para seguir peleando. Quizá sea porque ya están viejos, a pesar de que hace años que hacen esto y todavía no pueden derrotar a unas "copias baratas", más jóvenes y con menor experiencia que vosotros. ¡Ja! Son solo un mal chiste- presumía la villana con aires de triunfos.

Pero lo que decía era cierto, no solo eran más jóvenes sino que también eran muy deferentes de los otros akumatizados y ladrones a los que se habían enfrentado antes. Ellos no serian vencidos tan fácilmente como todos los anteriores, llegaron para quedarse y torturarlos.

-¡Ah! Casi lo olvido…-con una risa desquiciada comenzó a decir lo que sería la peor pesadilla de los héroes.- No somos lo que estúpidamente piensan que somos, somos exactamente iguales a ustedes, con pequeñas diferencias. Somos jóvenes, fuertes, mucho más apuestos y sexis, y ¡ah! Como olvidar la mejor parte…. Conocemos sus secretos- dejando a al pobre gato y al pobre bichito impresionados de que las palabras que dijo fueran ciertas.

De un rápido movimiento, aprovechando la conmoción de sus enemigos, la infame se acerco a Ladybug hasta que su boca estuviera pegada a la oreja de ella- ¿A que no te esperabas eso, verdad Marinette?- completo con total satisfacción.

La mencionada abrió los ojos como platos y puramente por reflejo la empujo lejos de ella. Su semblante no cambiaba mientras que el de Black Lady se tornaba mas burlón y con satisfacción.

-My lady, ¿qué te ocurre?- pregunto muy preocupado Chat.

-¿¡Co-co-como saben eso!?-les grito en lo que la ira la hacía tartamudear.- ¿De dónde sacaron esa información?- ya más preocupada les exigía una respuesta.

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJA! Sabemos muchas otras cosas más. Pero los dejaremos con este problema en sus manos, a ver como se supone que lo solucionaran- triunfante miro a Le Chat y de un salto llego a donde él estaba. Le planto un beso de lo más sensual, y cuando acabaron miraron una vez más a los supuestos héroes que esa noche no pudieron hacer nada contra ellos.- Es hora de irnos hermano- le hizo una última caricia en el rostro a su querido compañero.

-¡Ni crean que los dejaremos escapar!- grito el gato para dar ánimos a su lady que aun se encontraba en shock por lo ocurrido.

Pero antes de que si quiera pudiera acercarse, ellos habían golpeado el piso provocando que una nube de humo, tierra y cemento cubriera su escapatoria. Una vez que la cortina de polvo se disipo Chat con una veloz mirada registro todo el lugar, al no ver señales de ellos fue directamente a ver como se encontraba su amada, pero solo la hayo en el piso tirada y con una cara de terror absoluto. Muy preocupado se acuclillo frente suyo y trato de animarla lo más que pudo, pero antes de poder hacer nada ella comenzó a susurrar unas palabras que él no alcanzaba a oír ni siquiera con su audición gatuna.

-My lady, ¿Qué es lo que dices? No puedo oírte- le hablo suavemente para no perturbarla más.

-Estamos perdidos… Ellos saben, lo saben de verdad- tomo ligeramente el rostro de Chat y le clavo los ojos.- Ellos realmente saben quiénes somos. ¿Y si saben sobre nuestras familias? ¿Amigos? ¿Dónde estudiamos? ¿Dónde vivimos?- las preguntas no paraban y no dejaba de repetirlas, sintiéndose culpable de lo que le pueden llegar a pasar a sus seres queridos.

-¡Cálmate Ladybug! ¡Vuelve en ti, no te desesperes!- comenzó a sacudirla de un lado a otro para calmarla.- ¿Qué no ves que eso es lo que quieren? ¡Quieren alterarte!- la puso frente a él y la miro a los ojos con ternura- ¡Vámonos!- la tomo en sus brazos y se dirigieron a un pequeño apartamento que conocía solo el muchacho vestido de gato.- Aquí estaremos a salvo- afirmo por fin después de un viaje sin pronunciar palabra. Apoyo con cuidado a su amada en un sofá que había en ese lugar oscuro y rustico.

El departamento en el que se encontraban no era muy grande, era del tamaño ideal para dos personas cuando mucho. Tenía pisos de madera y las paredes de ladrillo, era un ambiente masculino y rustico. El comedor, la cocina y el living era un solo ambiente, separando la cocina por un bar;se podíaver pasillo al que se les podían apreciar dos puertas cerradas, el baño y la habitación. Como era una noche fría, luego de dejar a Ladybug en el sofá se fue directo a prender una estufa a leña que estaba en el living. Una vez que lo hizo volvió con la chica que aun no se movía de donde la dejo, con suerte si había pestañado. Después de un largo suspiro se sentó a su lado y se acerco peligrosamente a sus labios, rezando que por hacer esa acción ella lo mandara a volar de un golpe. Seguro le dolería mucho pero al menos su lady estaría de vuelta.

-Ladybug… lo siento- al no ver reacción alguna se arriesgo a besarla y quizá perder la cabeza o su hombría en el proceso.

-¿Qué rayos estás haciendo?- lo separo del beso, que le resulto extrañamente familiar, con un poco de enojo en su voz pero con comprensión de lo que quería obtener al respecto.- Supongo que es mi culpa por no actuar como debería. Gracias por sacarme de mi estado- dijo con alivio en su vos y algo molesta por agradecerle un beso. Pero ya era ella misma.- debemos concentrarnos ahora, claramente este "pan" va a ser más difícil de comer- termino admitiendo lo que ambos pensaban.-Por cierto Chat, ¿Dónde estamos?- pregunto curiosa.

-Pues my lady esta es lo que llamarían mi "baticueva" o mi "fortaleza de la soledad"- presumió algo burlón al respecto.

-¿Y esto no es peligroso? Digo, el haberme traído acá tan despreocupadamente- menciono con desinterés en lo que observaba todo a su alrededor.

-¡Claro que no!- afirmo sin duda alguna.- Eres mi compañera y confió plenamente en ti- comento felizmente.- Además…- su semblante alegre de pronto cambio a una seriedad que no se suele ver en la cara de Chat noir, después de todo el es el bromista.- Ladybug, creo que es el momento… de revelarnos nuestras identidades- hizo una pausa para así dejar que ella procesara lo que le decía. Él no tenía porque saber su identidad, después de todo ya la descubrió pero ella tenía que saber quién era él, de esa forma podrían ayudarse mutuamente y por fin derribar el muro que los separaba.

-N-No-No creo que… sea una buena idea Chat. Si ellos ya lo saben quizá haya alguien, mas que se pueda enterar- pronuncio con temblor en su voz provocando que tartamudeara.

-Es por eso que hay que hacerlo. ¡Ellos ya lo saben!, no dejemos que lo usen en nuestra contra. ¡Podemos apoyarnos el uno en el otro! Seremos un mejor equipo que ellos, salvaremos a nuestros seres queridos con mayor facilidad si no tenemos que preocuparnos si nuestra identidad es revelado al otro- la alentaba para que por fin recupere sus ánimos y el sentido común.- Nuestros enemigos ya lo saben, ¿no te parece que es hora de que nuestros aliados lo sepamos?- pronuncio con ternura mientras agarraba el mentón de ella y ponía sus ojos azules cual cielo nocturno frente a los suyos de verde esperanza.

Ladybug no sabía qué era lo que sentía, estaba aterrada con la idea de que sus enemigos sepan sus identidades pero le asustaba mas el revelarle quien es a su compañero, ¿Qué pasaría si éste se decepcione completamente de ella?

-No… estoy segura…-

-Confía en mí. No hay nada que temer- le sonrió tiernamente, asegurándole que todo estaba bien y que no tenía nada que temer. Le tomo la mano y la beso con extrema delicadeza sin quitar sus ojos de los de ella.

-¡Aaahhhggg! Después me voy a lamentar- suspiro y contesto resignada haciendo que su compañero se pusiera muy feliz.- ¡Bien! A la cuenta de 3 desharemos las transformaciones, así no habrá vuelta atrás- respiro hondo.-1…2…3


	8. Capítulo 8

**Capitulo 8**

En la habitación, que hasta ahora era iluminada solo por la luz de la luna y el fuego de la chimenea, ahora se llenaba con las luces verdes y rojas de las transformaciones de los héroes.

Chat ya se esperaba encontrarse a Marinette, pero para que ella no le grite iba a hacer su mejor esfuerzo por parecer sorprendido. Marinette cuando abrió los ojos por fin, pudo visualizar que el rubio de ojos esmeraldas en realidad era su querido amigo de la infancia y ahora su posible amante.

-¿¡A-A-A-ADRIEN!?- con total sorpresa en su voz y abofeteándose la frente por ser tan ciega.

Ante esta reacción el rubio no pudo evitar reírse y echar al caño su idea de actuar normal.

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡Es increíble! Hasta tuvimos la misma reacción al enterarnos…-las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos en lo que se agarraba el estomago de tanta risa.

-Esp-espera, ¿ya lo sabías?- comenzó a enojarse por no decirle antes.- ¿Desde cuándo?- lo agarro del cuello de la camisa y comenzó a sacudirlo a la vez que intentaba fulminarlo con la mirada.- ¡Ya deja de reírte!- ya no pudo aguantar más y comenzó a contagiarse de la risa imparable de él.

-Lo-lo siento Mari- una vez más calmado pudo lograr esas palabras entre risas.- No lo se hace mucho… me entere hace un par de horas…- ya la risa estaba a punto de cesar.

-¿Cómo fue que te enteraste?-dijo calmada, y soltando su agarre. Se acomodo más tranquila en el sillón y lo miro tiernamente.

-Pues… digamos que me transforme en Chat y… fui hasta tu departamento…- antes de que pudiera terminar de decir algo fue interrumpido.

-Así que eres un acosador…- lo miro con ojos picaros.

-¡Claro que no!... –grito un tanto ofendido.- Bueno tal vez un poco, pero te escuche hablar con Tikki… que según vos era una gatita- le dedico una mirada acusadora y picara.

-Bueno… fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente, incluso yo sabía que no era creíble…- bajo la mirada derrotada.- pero no cambies de tema. Eres un acosador…- le recrimino.

-Tal vez. Pero eso es lo que tú provocas en mí- se acerco y le beso la frente.

-Adrien ¿Por qué tienes un departamento?- pregunto llena de curiosidad.

-Es que mi padre ha estado actuando raro últimamente, y decidí que el dinero que gano como modelo lo utilice en un lugar para descansar de mis problemas familiares…- concluyo con una mirada algo triste.

-¿A qué te refieres con que actúa extraño? Digamos que tu padre nunca fue alguien "común"- esbozó un pequeña sonrisa en lo que lo miraba divertida.

-Si lo sé, pero ha esta actuando de manera extraña, se encierra en lugares de la casa que hace mucho que no se utilizan, habla solo cosas como esas. A mi parecer ya se volvió loco- comento divertido.

La muchacha de cabellos azabaches se quedo pensativa. Habían muchas cosas que no andaban bien, Papillion no había aparecido en un buen tiempo, de la nada aparecen estas copias raras también estaba el pequeño "trauma" que había tenido la noche de la fiesta en esa habitación misteriosa que no le daba buena espina y ahora el rubio le decía que su padre anda en algo raro, por supuesto que las esas dos cosas no tenían para nada relación con Papillion o esos akumatizados que afirman no serlo.

-Tal vez deberíamos concentrarnos en lo que paso esta noche- luego de pensarlo aun no habían hablado sobre eso debido a la impresión de conocer sus identidades.- Esos tipos afirmaron que no eran akumatizados, ósea que no son controlados por Papillion y no quieren nuestros miraculous o quizá eso es lo que quieren que pensemos. Además dijeron ser hermanos y ¿a-amantes?- la chica palideció ante la idea extraña de esos incestuosos hermanos.- Ellos conocen quienes somos ¿Cómo supieron semejante cosa?- se daba cuenta de lo malo de su situación y comenzaba a ponerse blanca como el papel.

-Clámate Mari. Ya encontraremos la solución- en un intento casi desesperado por calmarla.- Tenemos que pensar con tranquilidad.

-Es cierto, no hay que dejarse llevar- respiro hondo y luego soltó el aire en un suspiro largo.- Sabemos que ellos son hermanos y amantes, que nos conocen en nuestras identidades- ya volviendo a un estado mas detectivesco.- Podemos usarlo en su contra- afirmo feliz al haber encontrado una forma de cómo atraparlos.

-Pero, ¿ellos no dijeron que se parecían a nosotros en lo que esa forma respecta? ¿No tendrán alguna clase de miraculous malvado?- el chico de ojos cual esmeraldas dejo salir sus pensamientos.

-¡Los miraculous no son malvados!- un par de voces que se hallaban escondidas hasta el momento hablaron. Detrás del sofá en el que estaban salieron un par de criaturas voladoras, Tikki y Plagg.

-Casi olvidaban que estaban aquí- confeso Marinette.

-Claro porque somos tan buenos que hemos decidido dejarlos solos. Por cierto niñato me deberás queso por eso- expreso el ente gatuno sin darle importancia a lo que hablaban.

-¡Plagg! No seas maleducado- le recrimino a su kwami bocón.- Mari, te presento a mi kwami Plagg. Es un gato glotón, adorador de queso y muy bocazas.

La mujer solo se rió de la situación ocurrida momentos antes.- Desde cuando un gato come queso- por los ojos comenzaban a caer lágrimas de risa que recorrían su rostro hasta unirse en su mentón. Una vez calmada se limpio las lagrimas y acallo sus risas internas.- Ella es Tikki, come galletas y es una excelente compañía y amiga- le dedico una pequeña sonrisa a su kwami que se sentó sobre el hombro de su dueña.

-Supongo que ustedes ya se conocen, ¿cierto?- cuestiono Adrien a las pequeñas criaturitas.

-Por supuesto muchacho, llevamos haciendo esto durante siglos- de manera grosera hablaba el chiquito de negro.

-¡Plagg! ¡Habla como se debe!- le reprocho la pequeña de rojo.

-¿Así me tratas después de mucho no vernos Tikki?

-Cuando dejes de actuar de esa forma te tratare diferente.

-Ya me está cayendo bien tu kwami, Mari- le susurro al oído, a lo que ella solo contesto con un leve risilla.

-Ya sabes que me pongo así cuando tengo hambre- expreso enojado Plagg.

Mientras los kwamis discutían, el dueño de la casa fue a buscar algunas cosas para comer. Luego de unos minutos volvió con una bandeja que contenía en un plato el queso tan deseado de su amiguito y un plato de galletas para los demás junto con unas bebidas. Una vez satisfecha el hambre de todos continuaron con su conversación seria.

-Dijeron que los miraculous no son malos, entonces ¿qué puede ser?- corto el ruido de la charla de sus kwamis.

-Escucha Marinette. Los kwamis no somos malvados, tampoco es que seamos buenos. Somos lo que nuestros dueños sean, con esto me refiero que nosotros permanecemos neutros hasta que tenemos un dueño que es elegido- tomo un sorbo de su tacita de chocolate.- Como ustedes.

-¿Quién es el que elige a los portadores?- pregunto el rubio.

-Pues el maestro Fu- le contesto su kwami.

-¿Quién es ese?

-Tikki, ¿hablas de ese hombre anciano al que hace años te lleve?- en un tono suave y tranquilo hablo.

-¿Tu lo conoces Mari?

-Lo vi una sola vez cuando ella enfermo.

-Sí. Hablamos de ese hombre.


	9. Capítulo 9

-Él es el guardián de los miraculous y fue quien, a través de una prueba, los eligió para portar los principales miraculous. Que ustedes ya saben son el que destruye y el que crea- completo su explicación.

-Entonces los hermanos rareza, ¿tienen unos iguales?- Adrien con curiosidad hizo el comentario.

-No, solo existen un miraculous para cada tipo de poder- le respondió la criaturita negra.

-¿Hay más?- expreso la de pelos cual azabaches.

-Sí. Le Papillion tiene uno, hay otro perdido y el resto lo tiene el maestro Fu. Son 7 en total- aclaro el bichito de rojo.

-Por lo tanto si ellos no poseen ningún miraculous, ¿qué es lo que sucede?

-Adrien, ¿ya te lo había explicado cierto?

-Plagg ¿hablas de toda esa historia de que jamás podemos estar juntos?

-Exactamente niño.

-¿De qué están hablando?- Marinette completamente ignorante de la situación no pudo evitar la pregunta.

-Pues veras Mari…

Luego de una larga explicación que le había hecho su kwami con anterioridad, la joven de ojos zafiros no podía creer lo que le contaban.

-¿Me estás diciendo que realmente no soy yo la que te quiere sino algo mítico de hace siglos?- asustada por la sorpresa de lo que le habían dicho no podía evitar que su cabeza sea un manojo de pensamientos extraños. No puede ser. No puede estar pasando. Ahora tiene sentido él porque me estaba enamorando como si nada de mi amigo de la infancia, esto es una locura- _Cálmate y escucha con cuidado a tu corazón. ¿Realmente crees que te has enamorado de él por ser Chat noir? Deja de mentirte a ti misma y busca la verdad en tu interior_ \- una vocecilla comenzaba a penetrar en su cabeza- ¿Qué estas tratando de hacer? ¿Quieres convencerme de que no es así? Tal vez seas esa parte de mí que está conectada a Ladybug.- _Podrías dejar de delirar, yo soy tu. No hay ninguna doble personalidad que sea Ladybug. Solo tú y tu subconsciente ósea yo. Y las dos sabemos a la perfección que has estado enamorada de Adrien desde pequeña-_ No, no es cierto. No estaba enamorada de él, lo consideraba un hermano- _Deja de engañarte a ti misma y has a un lado tu terquedad. Si lo piensas bien, en lo profundo de tu ser sabrás la respuesta verdadera-_ Esa voz callo y no volvió a hablar- La respuesta verdadera…

Mientras Marinette tenía una disputa en su interior, el pobre de Adrien palidecía por lo que ella había dicho. Él había estado enamorado de ella desde niños mucho antes de convertirse en los héroes que eran en este momento. ¿Por qué ella no podía entender? Esto es malo, Marinette tiene que saber que yo la amo de verdad y que no Chat noir el que habla- _¿Y qué esperas para decírselo? O tal vez esperas a que se vuelva loca y deje de hablarte y solo sienta por ti un profundo odio-_ Ya cállate, tu no me ayudas en nada- _¿Quieres que te ayude en algo? Bien. Mas te vale agradecerme después_

-Mari, por favor no digas esas cosas. Yo te amo. Desde niños, cuando salvabas mi trasero de esos brabucones, incluso antes de eso. Desde la primera vez que te conocí, que te vi me quede perdidamente enamorado de ti. Sé que solo era un niño, pero no podía dejar de molestarte, de buscar una excusa para estar a tu lado. Y tú siempre estás ahí para mí, para molestarme como hacia contigo y aun así siempre me defendías- mi boca se mueve sola, ¿tú estás haciendo eso diablillo? pensó enojado por estar diciendo todo lo que su ser escondía por años.- Nunca te había dicho nada porque soy un cobarde que temía que me rechazaras. Cuando conocí a Ladybug me enamore de ella aun estando enamorado de ti, amo a Ladybug por las mismas cosas que hizo que te amara a ti- el pobre joven de risos dorados podía verse un sonrojo carmesí en su rostro. Le estaba confesando absolutamente todo lo que durante años sentía por ella y su alter ego. No daba más de la vergüenza que sentía.- Por eso Mari… no me odies.

La recién mencionada se quedó perpleja ante todo lo que le había declarado su amigo y amante. Ella tenía que pensar mejor las cosas pero sabía que en el fondo de su ser, esa vocecita tenía razón y al escuchar esa confesión de parte de Adrien sabía que tenía razón y que solo se había escudado por años por temor a perder a su buen amigo. Una vez que reconoció todo lo que sentía por él, su rostro se relajó y mostraba un amor incontenible a ese tonto que aun la miraba con miedo.

-Adrien, yo jamás podría odiarte- le acaricio una mejilla y acariciaba delicadamente sus cabellos.- Tampoco quería admitirlo… pero he estado enamorada de ti desde niños, solo que no podía verlo por miedo a que me rechaces- bajo ligeramente su cabeza en señal de que estaba apenada por pensar eso.

-Nunca jamás podría rechazarte, Mari- la tomo del mentón para alzar su cabeza y con la otra mano tomo su mano y beso el dorso con total cariño.

Se dedicaron una sonrisa tierna, sus ojos brillaban a la luz del fuego. Se miraron solo por unos cuantos segundos que eran eternos para ellos, habiendo expresado todo lo que sentía el uno por el otro y por fin poder estar en total sincronía.

-Ya que aclararon que ambos se aman de verdad, ¿podemos continuar con lo importante?- Plagg corto el ambiente que habían creado.- Ustedes me asquean.

-Plagg cierra la boca, ¿que no ves que se estaban sincerando los dos? Era su momento romántico y tú los irrumpiste- una muy enojada Tikki le reclamaba a su amigo por lo que había arruinado.

-Como sea, el que ustedes se amen creo a este par de raritos- les hablaba mientras seguía comiendo queso.

-¿Cómo que nosotros los creamos?- cuestionaron incrédulos al mismo tiempo.

-Al amarse hicieron que hay algo que los separe. No siempre es lo mismo, hubo veces que eran catástrofes naturales como terremotos, erupciones de volcanes, tsunamis, y muchos otros. Estos son creados por los miedos que ustedes albergan sobre su relación.

-Tratas de decirme que le tenemos miedo a un par de hermanos incestuosos que nos derroten. Eso es extraño hasta para nosotros. Además ¿quiénes son ellos?- Adrien tenía la cabeza revuelta por todo eso, solo parecía un muy mal chiste.

-No sabemos quiénes son, quizá son personas que odien a Ladybug y Chat noir. Y que sin notarlo se conviertan en ustedes para difamarlos y/o derrotarlos. Tendremos que esperar a que se vuelvan a enfrentar a ellos o tratar de encontrarlos en su forma de civil para averiguar qué es lo que quieren.

-Bien, entonces lo que sabemos es que son n par de civiles, hermanos, incestuosos, que nos odian e inconscientemente se convierten en nuestras versiones malvadas, que nos conocen y que puedan a llegar a estar a nuestro alrededor de alguna… ¿Se me olvida algo?- pregunto el rubio para así cerrar por esa noche el tema de los hermanos raritos.

-Quizá se vean como ustedes cuando son villanos, pero en su forma normal lo más probable es que no se parezcan en nada, de todas formas no hay que descartar la opción de que se les parezcan físicamente- hablo Tikki con un tono de incertidumbre.

-Muy bien, además esta eso…- exhalo un suspiro casi interminable.- creo que es hora de que dejemos esto y descansemos un poco. Es tarde y no nos hará nada bien darle vueltas al tema- la de cabellos azabaches dio por terminado el tema.

-Mari quédense a dormir esta noche- le dedico una sonrisa algo picara.

-No lo sé, ¿estás seguro?

-Claro, por mí no hay ningún problema. De hecho mejor- se levantó del sofá y tomo del pellejo al gato negro que era su kwami.

-¿¡Oye que crees que haces!?- replicaba la criaturita.

-Plagg, escúchame bien. Llévate a Tikki a otro lado, déjennos un tiempo a solas y si lo haces bien te daré doble ración de queso.

-Que sea triple, picaron. No creas que no sé qué intenciones tienes con ella- chantajeaba a su amigo.

-¡Bien! Pero más te vale no intervenir.

-Trato niñato- le sonríe maliciosamente.

-Ven Tikki, vamos a dormir a mi refugio secreto- la tomo de la manito y se la llevo volando lejos de la habitación, dejando así solos a los jóvenes.

Lamento mucho la tardanza por el capítulo, ando media des inspirada u.u Pero prometo que el próximo capítulo va a ser mucho más largo que este y que tratare de publicarlo más rápido.


End file.
